Electrification
by YouCouldBeHappy
Summary: AU. Merder fluff. Meredith Grey just started her first year in med school. Derek Shepherd is the up and coming Neurosurgeon. How will meeting eachother affect their lives? R&R please!
1. Enchantment

_Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy… Well, lets just say Patrick wouldn't be with Jill._

She thought back to the words of her mother, the famous Ellis Grey, "Love is for the weak… if you want to get ahead, there isn't time for love, or any other kind of relationship. You won't last in this field." If only everyone else knew her as the estranged shrew she really was. Her life was the hospital and what little time she did spend with Meredith was horrid. She made Meredith worry about things a young girl shouldn't have to worry about. Fifteen years later, things still hadn't changed.

"Meredith Grey, I told you not to go to Dartmouth! It's too tough for you… first weak and you're too sick to go to school. When I went to that school, I went to class while I was running a 104 degree fever! You won't last, Meredith. I'd advise you to pick a profession more suitable for you… like a salesperson!"

She groaned at her mother's ability to make her feel incapable of doing things right. She was lying in bed with the flu; she couldn't get herself a glass of water, let alone go to hours of classes. "Okay mom, obviously calling you wasn't my brightest idea… I'll see if I can get someone else over."

"Don't burden other people, Meredith. They have lives that don't revolve around you. The sooner you learn that, the better." Her mother really wasn't personable, not even to her own daughter.

"Thanks mom, I'm sorry I'm such a burden. Goodbye." Sighing and slamming the phone down on the receiver, she decided never to talk to her mother again. Not like she was much of a mother, anyways. She then realized that everyone she knew had class so she closed her eyes and went off into a deep sleep.

She awoke to her roommate Cristina poking her on the arm. "Hello? Earth to Meredith. Okay seriously, wake up!" She then felt herself rollover. After what felt like minutes, she gained the strength to pull herself up.

"How long have I been out?" Meredith asked, curiously, stretching as much as possible.

"Well, lets see… since I got home yesterday!" There was a bit too much bitterness in the remark. "I couldn't watch TV because I was afraid I'd wake you up and for some odd reason, I felt slightly inclined to help. Embrace it, it won't happen again." Scooting Meredith over, she continued, "I think we should get you to the hospital and see what this is, though. I'd rather not catch it as I don't want to get behind in my studies."

"I just have the flu, it's fine."

"Nope, we are going to the hospital. Do you have a doctor here?" She asked as Meredith shook her head. "Ugh, alrighty, lets get you to urgent care." She began to pull her up.

"I don't think urgent care is necessary!" She said with resistance.

"Well you don't have a doctor here so yes, it is." She gave one final pull and Meredith was up, leaning against her shoulder.

They made their way to the hospital within 20 minutes, only because Cristina had a hard time carrying Meredith all the way to her car, which was inconveniently parked. The urgent care room was full of idiot college students who got hurt by one idiotic thing or another. Just another Friday night…

Two hours and too many complaints by Cristina later, they were in an exam room, waiting for the doctor to come in. "Can they take any longer?" Meredith came to the conclusion that Cristina was sarcastic by nature.

"It's a Friday night… We shouldn't have come!" Meredith moaned.

"I'm not risking getting sick less than a month into med school because my new roommate wouldn't go to the hospital!"

She was beginning to believe her mother when she said she was simply a burden to all. "I'm sorry, okay. Do you think I'm enjoying this?"

Cristina sighed and looked at her. She might actually like this girl. Her last roommate was so afraid of her, she wouldn't even look in her direction. She pretty much stood in her corner of the dorm and seized. This one had a little more spunk. She decided to leave the room and wait for Meredith in the waiting room.

The second their eyes met, it was as if thunder roared and earthquakes shook. It was well, intense. Her grey-green eyes met his electrifying blue ones and in that moment, the world stopped and there were two people left, for the first time in their lives, willing to explore love and nurture and hope.

It felt like forever before he was finally able to gain enough composure to speak. "Hello Ms. Grey. I'm Dr. Shepherd, what are you here for today?" He sighed; glad he was able to say that without jumping her bones. He had never lacked this much profession since he'd started this job. He wasn't a physician, but tonight the hospital called him begging him to come in because two doctors were out sick and one was on his honeymoon. Derek Shepherd was one of the best neurosurgeons there was. He was only 35 years old but he was better than most.

She began getting lost in his eyes again and finally replied with a mere, "flu." She was thankful Cristina had left at this point.

He smiled as he could tell he was making her fidgety. "Okay. It says here that your temperature is 104.5… That's awfully high." He sighed looking at the vulnerable look on her face. "So you go to Dartmouth?"

She finally began relaxing, "Yes, I do. First year of med school." For once she knew that line wouldn't help her get the guy as he was already a doctor.

"Oh, ouch. I was out for the second week of med school. Catching up is really no fun, I'm sorry." Usually, he wasn't this personable with his patients, but there was just something about her vulnerability that made him think it went beyond the sickness and he couldn't help but be intrigued by that.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried, but I'll just put a few extra hours in to get caught up fast." She looked down, knowing she was saying this to try to convince herself. Missing out in the beginning of med school was the worst thing a student could do.

"Ah, you'll be fine trust me. Med school isn't as bad as people say it is. So I can't help but wonder… but, uh. Well, your last name is Grey." He looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. When he looked to her though, instead of the annoyance he'd expected to find, her face flashed with pain and rejection.

"Yeah, Ellis Grey is my mother." She looked away from him, incapable of seeing his face light up after the discovery. Every being in the medical field worshiped the ground Ellis Grey walked on. Looking back to his face, she didn't sense excitement at all. Oddly enough, she had never seen the look on his face.

Within the next fifteen minutes, they concluded she had they flu, and she was instructed to take medicine to help lower the fever and drink lots of liquids. Derek had a hard time letting her walk out of the room without a number or anything, but that was part of the job, and he agreed to be a professional and help others to the best of his capability.

Five days later, Meredith was feeling much better. She had been lying in bed, watching TV for an entire week, getting in as much sleep as she could bear. The one constant thing flashing through her mind was him. She couldn't help but have flashes of his electrifying blue eyes, or his warm, inviting smile. She remembered the way his muscles pushed against his shirt in a way she'd never seen. She couldn't help but think of him and it was killing her. She decided to order a pizza and get started on making up work. She had emailed all of her teachers the previous day and asked for assignments and the previous lesson plans. She picked up the phone, ordered a chicken pizza, and curled up on the couch with her laptop.

Derek had just gotten off his 36 hour shit at the hospital. He got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot, pulling a small piece of paper with that somewhat messy handwriting only doctors could achieve out of the glove compartment. The light turned red and he began fiddling with the paper, obviously contemplating something continuously. He sighed and shoved the piece of paper in his shirt pocket and accelerated, as the light had gone green without him noticing. Thankfully, the road was virtually empty. All the college kids were out partying, or in studying. He finally reached his destination and sighed, leaning back into the seat. He hadn't a clue what force had driven him here, but he wasn't about to give up after all the emotions he had gone through on the way.

The doorbell rang and she quickly set the laptop down and jumped up, grabbing the $20 bill off the coffee table on her way. She pulled the door open, expecting to see the pizza man, but instead saw the image that had been going through her head too often lately. "Um hi?" She was very confused; she didn't normally have amazingly attractive men standing in her doorway. 

"Hey. Um, I know this is odd and very unprofessional of me but well…" He stood there contemplating what to say. He knew saying "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment you left the office" wasn't adequate yet couldn't think of anything else. They both stood there silently.

Moments later, a man carrying a bag with a mouth-watering aroma entered the hallway and Derek moved aside.

"That will be $15, please." The guy said softly, obviously shy. He had very boyish, soft features.

Derek looked at the kid and almost laughed. The second that kid's eyes met Meredith's, his eyes shot down to the ground and he became a vulnerable looking child. He obviously didn't get many women.

Once the pizza-man left, Meredith stepped aside. "So Derek, are you hungry?" Smiles formed across both of their faces.


	2. Goodnight and Go

_Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, Rose would be dead._

They sat in silence for a few minutes, glancing at each other between bites and looking away occasionally, not wanting the other to notice. The TV was conveniently on, news stories flashing before them, although neither was truly paying attention. After the first slice, Meredith turned to Derek, "So um, what exactly brings you here?"

Slowly, he turned to face her, gaining his composure after hearing her soft voice that sent chills down his spine. "Well, I guess there isn't really much of a reason. I, well, I just wanted to see you."

She smiled, knowing she was half tempted to stalk him herself. "So, how did you manage to find my address?"

He looked down, slightly embarrassed at what he was about to say. "Well, I had my friend, Mark, flirt with the nurse while I stole your file and got your address. Crazy, right? I wasn't even authorized to be in that area. I'm not a physician."

Suddenly, a frightened look came upon her face. "Wait, but, you're not a doctor?"

He laughed at how freaked out she was. "No, no, no. I'm a doctor. I'm a surgeon, actually. They called me in that night because they were short on doctors."

She smiled and looked down, slightly embarrassed by her assumption. "Oh, sorry I just…"

"Yeah, I understand. If I were in your situation, I'd be a little freaked out, too. So what do you plan on becoming after med school?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'd like to be a surgeon. I'm really not sure what field, though." Repositioning herself so she was facing him, she continued, "What is it that you do?"

"I'm a Neurosurgeon."

"Rather impressive." She giggled again and Derek couldn't help but smile to himself. She was quite possibly the most amazing girl he'd ever met and he couldn't help but play out amazingly corny scenes in his head. He was falling too fast to control anything.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. You're going to love being a surgeon." She looked down and smiled; this was the first positive thing she'd really heard about her being a surgeon.

"Yeah, I absolutely love going in the gallery and watching surgeries. It looks like a rush. I mean, how do you feel when you just saved someone's life?" She leaned her body back against the couch, the conversation getting more intense.

"It really is a rush. I can't imagine myself doing anything else." Smiling, he continued, "And how do you manage to sneak into galleries? When I was younger, I'd always get kicked out."

"You just have to hold your head up and pretend like you belong there. Plus, it didn't hurt that I knew the chief of the hospital and he didn't care that I was in there." She giggled as she picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. This wasn't her; Meredith Grey did not giggle and blush over a guy she just met.

"Oh, so you had connections?" He smiled as she nodded sternly. "My dad was my only connection but he always thought I should be out playing with friends. I'm pretty sure he thought I was crazy for attempting to sneak into so many of his surgeries."

"Yeah, well, my mom thought me going to medical school was an awful idea. Because, apparently, 'You don't have the strength, brains, or courage to save lives. The job is too intense.' She said as she set the pizza down to emphasize the quotes with her fingers. She looked down. "I'm sorry, normally I don't tell people that I just… It's just… I don't know why I told you, sorry." She sighed. Now he definitely thought she was crazy.

"No, I'm sorry. I couldn't begin to imagine how that felt. If it makes any difference, I think you will become an amazing surgeon, better than your mother."

She smiled and for once in her life, believed those words. There was something about Derek that she couldn't quite figure out and the thrill of it was just what she needed. "So I made it a rule not to date or do anything resembling fun in medical school because well, I almost fucked up before, but would you maybe like to go out sometime?"

"On a date?" He smiled, clarifying what she wanted to do.

"Yeah well, only if you're single. I mean, I think you're single but you really never know and I guess I never asked if you are single. It actually really makes sense that you aren't because you are a little too perfect to be single and maybe you don't like me so you don't want to go and that's perfectly fine but…. Well, you could also be gay; you are a little too perfect and beautiful and…. I'm rambling, aren't I?" She sighed and looked down.

"You are and it is in fact the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed." He replied, causing her to blush. "Now if you'd just give me a moment, I'd like to comprehend what you just said so I can answer all the questions, okay?" She nodded her head, blushing a deeper shade of red. "Your first question was if I'm single or not, correct?"

"Yes." She mumbled, looking down again.

"I am single." He smiled as she slowly looked up. "And it's not because I'm gay, thank you." He laughed, then continued, "but I never really found anyone worth making the effort for. I do spend a lot of time at work." She nodded and prepared herself for rejection. "But," he continued, "I think I can fit a date with you in there somewhere." He smiled, looking her in the eyes.

Slowly, she pulled her head up and her eyes met his. "Even after I just made a complete fool of myself?"

"Especially after that." He smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "I'd love to stay, but I think I should get going. I have work tomorrow and maybe a date with you if tomorrow works?" He questioned as her smile grew.

"I think I can fit you in." She giggled as he made a major attempt not to kiss her. Not that he didn't want to; he did, he just wanted to wait until after the date. So he stood up and walked towards the door as she followed, only after writing down his number on the sheet of paper sitting on the table.

"Goodnight Meredith."

"Goodnight Derek."

**REVEIW, PLEASE!**


	3. Something Good

_Disclaimer: Although I'd love to, I do not own Grey's Anatomy. But I do, in fact, own this storyline._

The next morning, Meredith woke up feeling renewed and refreshed. She couldn't stop thinking about Derek and his unruly yet dreamy hair, and his beautiful blue eyes. There was even a certain dream factor in his grin. And his scruffy face was perfect. She sighed as Cristina came in the room.

"Why are you all smiley? It's 7'oclock in the morning; you should be half dead." Cristina said while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm just happy." She smiled, thinking of Derek again.

"Okay, who is he?" Cristina said sighing, sitting down next to Meredith.

"I thought you didn't talk about personal things, or do anything on a personal level with roommates." Meredith said, thinking back to the day she met Cristina. Cristina pretty much ignored Meredith's attempt to be nice and told her five rules, which included not touching her stuff, and not talking about anything other than classes. Meredith held her ground which seemed to have impressed Cristina and she had been getting more personable every day.

"Well, I've decided that you aren't too bad. If we weren't roommates, I would have possibly given you a chance, so I am giving you one now. Spit it out, Grey I don't have all day."

Meredith smiled; at least Cristina was making an attempt. "Okay so remember when you took me to the doctor?" Meredith asked while Cristina nodded. "Well, the doctor was really cute and he came over last night because he wanted to see me." Meredith's smile grew, thinking back. "We talked for a little while, and ate a pizza. Before he left, I asked him if he would like to go out on a date and he suggested dinner tonight. And I said yes."

Cristina rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "Just when I think I could like you, you do this to me."

Meredith hit her arm, then jumped up and said, "Thanks. Well, I'm getting in the shower so I can get to class early to talk to Professor Stanton." And with that, she walked to her room and got in the shower, leaving Cristina sitting there, shaking her head.

Derek woke up at 4:30 and smiled, thinking of his previous night. Meredith Grey was perfect in every way. From her giggle that made his head spin, to her soft green eyes, to her perfectly mysterious smile, she was perfect. He had never met a girl that made him feel this way.

Mark came into the room, interrupting his thought process and said, "Hey, you start early, too this morning?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I have a surgery at 6 but I have to go over the patient's charts first. You have some boobs to fix this early?" Derek laughed.

"Don't mock the job. I make works of art. The chicks love me!"

"I'm just waiting for you to find a girl that minds being called 'chick.'" He laughed. Mark was a good guy, just a bit of a man whore. He had been like that since he was 16 years old and realized the girls wanted him. Derek noticed this, too, as girls would always try hitting on him during parties, but he was more of a relationship seeker. Mark lived for one-night-stands and Derek wanted a connection with someone beyond body parts.

"Dude, you're just jealous you aren't getting laid. You should go out tonight, loosen up, live a little." Mark said, raising his eyebrows.

"I actually have a date tonight." He smiled, thinking of how lucky he was.

"A date? See, that's where you go wrong. You should be out there having mind-blowing sex and getting girl's names wrong. Instead, you set your mind to just one girl. Then you get all mopey when she dumps you."

"I don't get that bad." He said, defending himself.

"True, but wait, you'll be like those pussies in the movies you get dragged to. Once you fall in love, or whatever, you'll be the guy on a leash. I had watching you go down this road." He said, feigning emotion.

"Just wait until you knock a girl up. Then your life as being a man-whore is over."

"No it won't be. I'll take care of the kid, but I won't stay with the mom. I've got that planned." He smiled, nodding.

"You're sick. I just feel sorry for the woman that falls for you." He stood up, making his way to the bathroom.

"At least I'll be able to get one to fall for me!" Mark called after him.

Meredith was sitting in her last class for the day feeling pretty satisfied. She had half of her makeup work done, made up 3 tests, which she felt confident about, and was halfway through with a paper. She has stayed up pretty late last night and was running on very little sleep, but she felt great. All of her teachers praised her for her effort in making up work so time efficiently. Professor Martin was lecturing on neurons when her cell phone began vibrating. She picked it up and began to read the text from Derek.

"Hey. I hope everything is going good. I just finished a surgery, I rocked it! Now I have a little break so I figured I'd text you. Hope I'm not interrupting"

She smiled and replied. "Hey. It's going great. Catching up really isn't that difficult. I rocked a few tests today, myself. And no, not interrupting me."

Derek was sitting in the cafeteria, eating a late lunch when he noticed she had text back. He cursed himself for leaving his phone on vibrate and quickly began responding. "Sorry, I got into a conversation and forgot. But now I'm having lunch. I'm glad it's easy!"

Twenty minutes later, her cell phone began to vibrate again, but she pushed the button to make it stop because she was finishing up talking to Professor Martin. Within a few minutes, she was out of his office and walking towards her car. Pulling out her cell phone, she began texting on her way. "It's fine. I was just talking to the last professor about making up work. I have to stop texting for a while but I'll see you tonight! Oh, mind telling me where we are going?"

Moments later, she received a response. "It's a surprise but dress nice. See you later!"

He smiled and put his phone down as Mark approached the table with Preston Burke, a cardio surgeon.

"Hey Shep." Burke said, nodding to him.

"Hey Burke!" Mark glared at Derek for ignoring him. "Okay, hey Mark." He said, laughing.

"Who were you texting?" Mark asked, raising his eyebrows. Knowing Derek, it was the girl he talked about this morning.

"Meredith." He responded, smiling.

"Oh, do tell." Preston encouraged, leaning forward in his seat.

"There's really nothing to tell. When I had to fill in as a physician, I had a patient. Her name was Meredith. She was amazing and long story short, Mark had to help me steal her file from the nurses station so I could find out where she lives."

"That's who's file I helped you get to?" Mark interrupted. "Dude, you tricked me!"

"I didn't trick you, I said I had to find a patient. I just didn't say why. But moving on… I went to her house last night and she asked me if I'd like to go on a date with her- or more so if I was available. I said I was and asked her on a date tonight."

"Way to go, Shep!" Preston said, smiling. "So, what does she do?"

Derek's face flushed a bit as he answered. "Well, she's a student at Dartmouth."

Mark chocked on his food as Preston laughed at his reaction. "A student? As in a young, innocent student? Just when I think you're boring, you rise!" Mark said, congratulating his friend.

Derek laughed at Mark's reaction and the subject was soon switched over to surgery.


	4. Come to Me

**Sorry about the recent delay in updates… I had the exit exam the past few days and a load of homework and projects on top of it. At this moment, I'm procrastinating.**

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Grey's Anatomy. I haven't even finished high school yet._

Meredith stood in front of her bed which was currently roofed with various dresses. This was very uncommon for her. She wasn't even sure where she had got all those dresses. She wanted to wear something perfect and elegant for Derek. He told her to dress nice and she didn't quite know what he meant. He was a few years older and already settled in his profession, meaning he had most likely dated plenty of women. Meredith was slightly inexperienced when it came to dating. She was more of the "bang 'em and hang 'em" kind of girl. But there was something about Derek that pulled her in.

Derek ran out of the hospital; he only had ten minutes to be to Meredith's and she lived twenty minutes away. He had planned on being done early, but a car crash happened and he had to do emergency surgery. The paperwork he had planned on doing was still sitting in a nice pile on his desk, and he had to go back after the date to complete it. Jumping in the car, he sped out of the hospital's parking lot and ventured towards Meredith's house. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey honey." A woman said loudly into the phone.

"Hey mom," Derek sighed. He loved his mother but she always found the most unfortunate times to call him. He got really close to her after his father died, helping her with the loss of a loved one, while trying to hold his head up high. He was the youngest of his siblings and didn't have as many memories of him. His sisters always told him stories about him and the family made sure to keep his memory alive.

"How have you been dear? You haven't been calling a lot lately. I'm worried." She sighed and Derek suddenly felt himself feeling guilty. He had been so caught up in figuring out how to reach Meredith, he hadn't check in with his own mother.

"I'm good, really good actually. I'm actually headed on a date tonight." He smiled thinking of Meredith and the date they would soon enjoy together.

"Oh honey, that's great!" His mother beamed. "Who is she? How did you meet? What's she like? I'm so excited for you! You haven't been out on a date since… Addison. That was a while ago, dear. Are you sure you still get the system?" His mother rambled on.

"Um, well, this is only our first date so I'm really not sure. We met at the hospital, she was one of my patients. Yeah, I know, not the best thing to do; date a patient. And I think I still know how to date mom, I have been on a couple." He sighed, looking at the clock and speeding up a little more. He had 3 minutes to get there and he really didn't want to be too late.

"Oh dear I'm happy for you, really. But those last dates didn't turn into relationships of any sort." His mother went on.

"Yeah and that was because I found no interest in the women I was set up with. I asked this one out myself, no double dating with Mark." He interrupted.

"Okay well you get going, I don't want to hold you up. Have a fun night and call me tomorrow so I know how it went."

"I will mom. Love you."

"Love you too, darling. Goodbye."

"Bye." He hung up and concentrated on the road ahead of him.

Meredith ran around her room looking for her other heel. She knew something was bound to go wrong. She tripped over herself, something that was rather common, and went sliding towards her bed, reaching her arm out. She felt something hard and thin and pulled on it. Her missing shoe was then discovered. The doorbell rang and she raced downstairs, grabbing her purse and shoving her shoes on once she got down. Opening the door, she gasped. Derek had on a suite and looked amazing. His jaw dropped slightly, going unnoticed by Meredith, who was smiling brightly. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm towards her and she accepted it, them making their way to his car.

He opened the door of his convertible BMW and Meredith slid into her seat. Closing her door, he did a little hop, and made his way towards his own. He started the car and turned to face her. "Wow, you look… beautiful." He smiled.

"Thanks." She grinned from ear to ear, making a mental note to take it down a notch so she wouldn't seem like such an idiot. "You look pretty dandy yourself." She winked at him and smiled, making his heart do cartwheels.

Derek spent the ride there sneaking glances at Meredith. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was in soft curls, reaching the bottom of her bust, which her dress hugged perfectly. It was a plum colored knee length dress that fit her perfectly. She wore matte silver heels that made her legs look fabulous. Derek smiled at her. She glanced over at him and saw him smiling, then gave him a smile back. They continued sneaking glances at one-another in the duration of the ride. They finally reached an Italian restaurant that Meredith had driven by a few times during her summer trips to explore Dartmouth. Derek opened Meredith's door and they walked arm-in-arm towards the restaurant.

**I really like reveiws... they keep me motivated ;D**


	5. Date Part One

**I think this is going to be a short update because I still have a bit of homework to finish but I'm trying here!**

They walked into the restaurant and they were seated immediately. The place was beautiful. It had an old, vintage feel to it, and there was a fireplace in the middle. They sat talking and discussing medicine while waiting for their waiter to bring the wine and take their orders. Derek was intrigued by the amount of medical information she knew, as she was only in her first year of med school. The waiter came and they ordered their food.

"So where are you from?" Meredith asked Derek, smiling and taking a sip of her wine.

"New York," He smiled and took a bite of his bread. "I lived there my whole life up until two years ago."

"Why did you move?" She regretted asking that question the second she noticed his expression fall. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," He sighed and ran his hand through his perfect head of hair. ""I caught my girlfriend in bed with another man. We had been dating for a few years and had all the same friends so I thought it would be better to come here. My best friend had moved here a few months before that so I thought this was the perfect place. I wanted a clean slate." He looked down. He didn't want Meredith to think he was at all emotionally attached to Addison - because he wasn't, but he didn't like this conversation on a first date.

"Oh… I'm sorry. That must have been hard," She replied sympathetically.

His head shot up and his surprised face was noticed by Meredith, "Ah you thought that would make me go running for the hills?" She questioned, Derek nodding his head slightly. "If you stealing my chart didn't make me do so, what makes you think this will?"

Derek incoherently began responding, mumbling words and attempting to respond. "That question was rhetorical," Meredith laughed. Derek smiled and laughed, the tension quickly clearing. He couldn't help but be surprised how comfortable Meredith made him feel. There was something about her Derek was sure could light up an entire room.

"Yeah, sorry," Derek said, still slightly embarrassed. But Meredith's giggle soon relieved that once again. He smiled at her for a moment, getting lost in her eyes, until the waiter interrupted them by setting the meals down in front of the appropriate person. The food smelled delicious.

During the dinner, they made small talk and ate. The food was even better than it smelled, which Meredith thought would be impossible. Derek paid for dinner and extended his arm towards Meredith, who had just gotten out of the booth. She grabbed his hand, causing them both to smile. They reached the car and Meredith sighed, "I don't want this date to end."

Derek smiled and replied, "Then let's keep it going."

Meredith smiled but soon looked worried, "But you said you had paperwork you had to do by tomorrow morning."

Derek sighed, remembering his prior commitment. "Well, neither of us want it to end so I suppose the paperwork can wait until after we are ready for it to end."

"Or I can come with you while you do the paperwork and I'll treat you to ice cream after," Meredith grinned.

"Okay but I'm treating you to the ice cream," He said, starting the engine and backing up. They continued arguing about who would pay, making each other laugh on the way there. Somewhere along the ride, Meredith set her hand on the center compartment and Derek enclosed her hand with his, causing them both to smiled and hearts to flutter.

**Okay so I know that was a super short update but I'm hoping it was better than nothing. I'll have part two of the date up tomorrow and once again, I'm sorry. My partner for the project I have to work on just got online, so I have to go since they can only be on for a little bit. Oh and I really enjoy reviews, as they were the only reason I wrote this part tonight.**


	6. Date Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, the plant wouldn't exist.**

The walked into the hospital hand in hand, receiving questioning looks and whispers from the nurses. Many of them were glaring at Meredith. Ignoring them, they made their way to his office. "Hey Dr. Shepherd!" They heard a man yell from behind them. They both turned around and Meredith couldn't believe her eyes. Richard Webber was standing less than 10 feet away from them. "Meredith Grey, is that really you?" He questioned, getting closer. This received a questioning glance from Derek.

"Hey Uncle Richard!" Meredith said, happily. "How have you been? How's Adele?" They reached each other and Meredith gave him a big hug.

"I'm doing great, as is Adele. How are you? I hear you're in your first year of medical school at Dartmouth. Is that true?" He said, letting go of her small body and taking a step back.

"I'm doing great. And yes, I just started med school a few weeks ago. I've been meaning to call and see if you and Adele would like to go to dinner."

"That's great, you'll be a fantastic surgeon, Mer. And of course, we would love to go to dinner." Richard smiled and looked over towards Derek who was looking between the two awkwardly. "How do you know Dr. Shepherd here?" He said, motioning his hands towards Derek.

"Well, um, really, uh, weareonadatetonight," Meredith sighed.

"What, I didn't quite catch the last part.

Meredith sighed and tried to say it again but was interrupted, "We are on a date." Derek said, looking at Meredith who silently thanked him.

"Ohh," Richard replied. "Well, Meredith is only… 24 years old, 25 next Friday. Aren't you two a little far apart?" Richard questioned. He had always been overly protective of Meredith but he didn't know how to react when she was dating his head of Neurology.

"Well," Meredith spoke up, "We are only 10 or 11 years apart and you know me Richard, I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." She smiled up at Derek who looked afraid to speak up. "But we really should be going, Derek has paperwork to do, then he gets to treat me to ice cream." Meredith smirked at Derek.

"Well Meredith, seems like you've got him under control," He winked at her. "I'll have Adele call you so you two can get a dinner plan, I've missed you." He said, going in to hug her.

She hugged him back and said, "I've missed you too, Uncle Rich."

Derek and Meredith continued walking in silence to his office. Once they got inside, Derek sighed, "My boss is your uncle?"

"Well, not blood related, but him and Adele practically raised me; my mother was too busy. Him and my mom were very close, too." Meredith said, sitting down on his couch as he took a seat at his desk.

"I just got threatened by my boss," He looked down.

"Aw Uncle Rich didn't threaten you. Plus, he's harmless… like a teddy bear." She giggle, which made Derek loosen up a bit and laugh, too.

"Oh trust me, he perfected the 'hurt her and I'll kill you' glare," Derek laughed.

"Well, that should only make you worry if you plan on hurting me," Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"Well in that case, I shouldn't worry." He smiled at her, causing her to giggle again.

"Let's get on that paperwork so I can get my ice cream!" Meredith jumped up and walked over to his desk.

"I don't need help, it's fine." He laughed as she stood there with her arms folded, looking down at the pile of papers.

"But I want to," She smiled. "I'm going to have to do this paperwork someday, anyways. I might as well get a head start."

"Ah but this paperwork requires my signature," He laughed, pulling her onto his lap. For a second, he got nervous; this was only their first date and she had every right to bull away. But the second she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, he smiled and breathed her in.

They sat there for a few minutes, Derek occasionally stroking her hair, until Meredith sat up and said, "Mmm I think it's time for paperwork," And sighed.

Derek smiled at her and said, "I think you're right. Now put your head back down and I'll do it!" He said, pushing her head down slightly.

"No!" She said sternly. "You. Need. To. Get. This. Done. Quickly." She said, poking his chest with every word.

"And why is that?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Because I'd like to finish this date. Now hurry!" She said, quickly jumping off him and resuming her spot on the couch.

"Fine, fine." Derek said, turning his head to his paperwork and beginning it. Meredith saw an iPod on his desk and walked over and grabbed it, bringing it back to the couch with her. Derek smiled slightly, watching her do so. She had a certain youth factor to her; she would give a little hop while walking. Derek was pretty sure it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Meredith flipped through the songs on his iPod. Mostly older songs, and a lot of the clash. There were a few soothing songs on there, too. He also had a lot of playlists… Surgery, Sleep, Family. She stopped at family and clicked on it. There were children's songs ranging from the Barney theme song to "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Meredith looked up at him and smiled. He looked up at the same time and smiled back. She settled on listening to The Clash since she liked them and Derek obviously did, too.

She listened to a few songs before she opened her eyes to see Derek standing in front of her, extending his hand. "Ready to go?" He asked. She took his hand and nodded her head. Putting the iPod back on his desk, they left to finish their date.

"Where do you want to go?" Derek asked, facing Meredith.

"Well, we could always pick up ice cream and eat it at my place," she smirked.

Derek laughed, "You don't have a roommate? That's an awefully large place to be living in alone."

"She's most likely out. Plus, we mind our own business. You'll be fine." She laughed.

They got the ice cream and headed back to her place. When they got there, the house was empty, "See, I told you she wouldn't be here." Derek laughed and followed her into the kitchen.

They made bowls of ice cream then went into the living room and settled down on the couch. Meredith grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels, settling on "The Day After Tomorrow." During the movie, Derek continuously snuck glances at Meredith, her eyes fixated on the TV. About 30 minutes into the movie, Meredith noticed Derek staring at her and smiled. She then scooted over towards him and laid her head down on his shoulder. He smiled at put his head against hers. They sat like that for the rest of the movie, sneaking occasional glances at once another. Once the movie ended, Meredith turned to Derek and smiled. "I love that movie," she said, just before letting out a yawn.

"Ah, someone's tired." Derek smiled, moving her and getting up.

"Is it that obvious?" Meredith asked, yawning again.

Derek laughed and helped her up, "I'm going to get going but I'll call you tomorrow." Making his way to the door, he continued, "That is if you want me to call you." He smiled at her.

"Of course I do!" She smiled, "I had an amazing night… thank you Derek." She leaned in to kiss him and he met her halfway. It started out soft and slow. Meredith quickly began deepening the kiss, her tongue finding it's way into Derek's mouth, crashing together. She ran her hands through his hair and a soft moan escaped her lips. Derek pushed her into the wall and began searching her body with his hands. Meredith began taking her shirt off when Derek pulled back. "Um this probably isn't the best idea. I should get going." Meredith began refusing but Derek kissed her quickly and continued, "I don't want to have sex with you tonight… not on our first date. And if we continue any further, I will completely forget about that. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said, before giving her one last kiss goodnight.

**Sorry about not updating last night. I completely forgot today was my little sister's birthday party and the second I began updating, I realized I had to go get her a gift. But against my will, I woke up this morning and wrote this. Oh and there was some age confusion. I'll clear that up. As Richard said, Meredith is almost 25 years old. Before, I said Derek was 35. Meredith took time off before attending college. Normally, a first year med student would be around 23. That's where the two extra years went. I was going to put that in the fic but I haven't found the right place yet. I hope you enjoy! R&R!**


	7. Take Me Out

**I really wanted to update, I did. But my dad has been working until like 8 o'clock at night every night this week. And I had a separate project every night. I really hate my school… it's like extra difficult. But this weekend, I'm going to try to write as much as I can.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy and I can't even be compared to Shonda Rhimes._

Derek walked into the hospital smiling like an idiot. All of last night, he thought of Meredith and everything about her: the way her smile radiated, the beautiful smell that drifted off her, her giggle that made him light-headed. She was by far the most captivating woman that he'd ever met. Mark walked up to him and quickly pulled him out of his thoughts. "Ohh you got laid?" Mark smiled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Derek pushed the elevator button and turned to Mark, "No I did not get laid."

"Oh sorry man. Sucks for you." He gave his friend a pat on the back.

"I'm fine with it," he wasn't about to tell Mark Sloan it was his idea not to go any further the previous night.

"Sure, whatever you say," Mark replied, grinning. The elevator dinged as the doors opened and they both made their way in the crowded elevator. Derek stood on the elevator grinning. "You totally got laid. Way to go, Shep." The elevator became completely silent and all eyes were on Derek.

"Shepherd, Sloan, in my office, now," the chief spoke up, having previously gone unnoticed.

Meredith walked into the hospital, planning on surprising Derek. She knew there was a chance he would be in surgery, but she wanted to see him and she figured she could just sneak into the gallery, or get chief to let her in. She walked up to the first floor nurses station and the nurse told her he was most likely in his office on the third floor. Meredith took the elevator up and went to his office. She knocked and he didn't answer. She looked around, confused. An older woman told her he wasn't in his office.

Meredith sat down for a few minutes before deciding to go visit Richard. She asked a nurse where his office was and she pointed to the end of the hall, a few doors past Derek's. Meredith thanked her and went to his receptionist's desk. She told her Richard was in a meeting but would be free shortly. Meredith took a seat and began skimming through a magazine.

Derek and Mark took a seat at the chief's desk. Derek was thinking about how much of an idiot Mark was. The chief finally spoke, "You both need to remain professional at this hospital," he sighed, and then continued, "You're as bad as the damn nurses. They get half their information from you two fools. You're the best I have, but I'd rather see you concentrate on your work more than whose pants you've been getting into."

Mark smiled as Derek sat there fidgeting. "Yes sir," Derek spoke up. "I am sorry and we will both be professional at work."

"Okay. Sloan, you can go. Shepherd, stay here for a minute." Derek sighed as Mark got up and left, wondering why Derek had to stay. He saw a hot girl sitting by the chief's door and smiled while taking a seat next to her.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Uh hi," she responded, obviously not interested. "Do you by any chance know how much longer Richard is going to be?"

"I have no clue. I'll stay and keep you company." He smiled at her seductively.

"No, it's fine. I'll just go look for Derek." She smiled slightly and began to walk away.

"Wait, Derek Shepherd?" She nodded. "He's in the chief's office. How do you know Derek."

"Um…well… he's." She sat there stuttering, trying to figure out what he was. "He's a friend." She finally let out.

"Just a friend?" They both heard a familiar voice and turned around. Derek was walking towards them, smiling at Meredith.

"Oh you must be Meredith." Mark said, sticking his hand out, "Derek won't stop talking about you."

She shook Mark's hand and blushed; Derek had been talking about her. Mark turned to Derek and asked, "What did chief want to talk to you about."

Derek looked at Meredith and responded, "Oh he just wanted to make sure I knew the threat." Meredith's jaw dropped and Mark just looked perplexed. He looked at Mark and continued, "Chief is practically Meredith's family. And he knew we were on a date last night. After your episode in the elevator, he decided his threatening glare from last night wasn't enough and he put it into words that scared the shit out of me." Meredith and Mark both burst into laughter as chief came walking out.

"Meredith!" She turned around and took a few steps towards him, giving him a hug.

"Hey Uncle Rich! I was waiting to see you but apparently, you were busy threatening Derek," she giggled.

"Just making sure he knows the drill." He said, winking at her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Really hungry, but good."

"Your idiot boyfriend didn't take you out to breakfast?"

"Richard!" She yelled. "He wasn't able to because you're making him work," she pouted.

"Shepherd, you get one hour off to take her out to breakfast. Then you're coming straight back here and sitting in your office until you get a damn patient. No gossiping with Mark. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Derek jumped back as Mark and Meredith snickered in the background.

"Good. Bye Mer-Bear!" Richard gave Meredith a hug and left, this time leaving Derek and Mark snickering in the background.

"What are you laughing at?" She blushed. "You're the one scared shitless." She poked Derek in the chest. "Plus I get free breakfast," she giggled, wrapping her arm around Derek and leading him towards the elevator, not before reaching up and giving him a quick kiss.

**Okay I am going to try to write at least one more update today, but my cousins are taking me bowling from nine to midnight west coast time and I have to get ready and eat dinner first. If not today, tomorrow.**


	8. Ways & Means

**So here's the update I promised. I may or may not be able to update tonight on my ride home from my family's house. I'm sorry if I don't. Oh and I simply can't stop watching the scene in Enchated where Paddy sings. Everyone insists it's not really singing, but I beg to differ. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I'm simply obsessed._

* * *

The next few weeks were very busy for Meredith and Derek. Meredith's classes became more intense and she got caught up in studying and Derek had more surgeries than he could ever remember having, due to the fact one of the other neurosurgeons broke her ankle and had the month off. They only saw each other once a week for three weeks in a row. They were exclusively dating, but found it hard to with one-another during this time.

It had been just over a week since the last time she spent time with Derek, which strictly consisted of sleeping, and she missed him. It was a Friday night and she didn't have too much schoolwork to do. She decided to surprise Derek at the hospital and bring him some ice cream. She went to the grocery store and bought coffee ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream – which could also come in handy later – and cherries. She drove off to the hospital, smiling.

Derek had been trying to call Meredith all day, but every time he tried calling her, he'd get paged to do another surgery. His family was in town for the week, only calling him to tell him they were leaving New York and they wouldn't take no for an answer. He was afraid of them meeting Meredith. He had become slightly dependant on Meredith; she was his everything. But they hadn't known each other for that long and hadn't spent much time together. He didn't want to risk loosing her because of his sisters. He loves them, but they had a way of scaring girls away; they were never good enough for Derek. He heard a knock at his office door and answered it, revealing Nancy, the main part of his fears.

"You're hiding out in your office while your family is here?" Nancy asked, pushing her way into the office and sitting down on the couch.

"Nice to see you too, Nance. Where's mom and the rest of the clan?"

"They were right behind me but I think Kim had to use the restroom." Just as she finishes saying that, the rest walk in. They all greet Derek and sit down and begin talking.

Meredith walked down the halls of the hospital and headed towards Derek's office, not before checking the OR board to see if he was in surgery… there wasn't a surgery scheduled with him for the rest of the day. She finally reached his office and walked in. "Okay so I have ice cream, hot fudge, cherries, and whipped cream… which can also be used later tonight. Sex, Derek really ho…" She looked up to see a room full of woman resembling Derek and Derek, looking at her mortified. "Oh uh I… well… I should uh… go." She mumbled, dropping the bag and walking out quickly.

Derek followed her and grabbed her arm. "Meredith, wait."

"There are like 10 female versions of you in there… what the hell. I talked about sex… with whipped cream. And I'm assuming that was your family. I don't do well with families. Damn it, Derek. You need to tell me when your freaking family is coming. I just walked in there and practically shouted out that I was about to jump their brother… and son!" She rambled on, moving her hands fast.

"I'm sorry. They just called me this morning and my pager has been ringing non-stop. I was going to call you and tell you they were here and we could spend time together after they left…" He gently stroked her cheek but she pulled away.

"Oh, okay. So were you actually planning on telling me they were here? Because by the looks of it, you wanted to keep them as far away from me as possible. God Derek, I've felt horrible all week for being too busy but I guess I shouldn't feel horrible. What the hell am I to you?"

"You're everything to me, Mer." He felt horrible watching the pain and anger flashing across her face, knowing he was the one to cause it.

"You know what, let's just take a break. I need to clear my head or whatever you do on breaks. I'll talk to you in a few days or something. I really don't know." She walked away fast before he had enough time to protest.

Derek turned around to see his family huddled next to each other and a group of nurses, whispering. He turned to the nurses and shouted, "Don't you all have jobs to do?" The quickly scurried off, leaving the hall silent with only him and his family.

"Oh honey I'm sorry." His mother said, walking over to him and embracing him in her arms. "We wouldn't have come if we knew."

"No mom, it's fine. We've both had a tough week, that's all. I'll call her tomorrow and try to work things off. I think she's just embarrassed."

"Well I would be, too," Nancy murmurs.

"Nancy, that's enough. Goodness you girls are so concentrated on Derek finding what you think is the perfect girl. The one girl you all agreed on was Addison and she broke Derek. So don't go judging Meredith yet." His mother argued. All the girls looked at her in disbelief because she was never one to bring up Derek's relationship with Addison. They all expected their brother to get hurt after the mention of her; he always did, but he instead thanked his mother and excused himself, saying he now had to make it up to Meredith.

Meredith drove to Joes, which was more crowded than she'd ever seen it, and sat at the bar. "The usual," Joe asks, out of breath.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Meredith asks, reaching out for the shot of tequila Joe had just poured.

"Freaking crowd of college kids in here demanding drinks right and left."

"Excuse me?" Meredith feigned hurt. Joe had never really thought of Meredith as a kid. The first time he met her, it was her summer before attending medical school at Dartmouth – she had previously attended NYU – and she downed tequila as though her life depended on it. She had been a regular customer ever since, but recently slowed down.

"You know you're not one of them. Where have you been? Haven't seen your pretty face around here lately." Joe decided he could ignore the rude college kids and could attend to Meredith for a little bit.

"Are you hitting on me?" Meredith laughed. "Well I got a McDreamy boyfriend but he turned out to be a real McAsshole."

"I think I have enough time for a quick story." Joe said, filling her shot glass again and placing his elbow on the counter, laying his head on his hand.

She told Joe about the recent lack of seeing each other and his family and what she said. Joe sat there, listening intently and nodding when the time seemed appropriate. She finally finished and she sighed. "You know I love you Mer, but do you think that maybe you were over-reacting? Don't get me wrong, you weren't out of line, and he was, but maybe he has a reason behind it. And even if it's not reason enough, maybe he thinks it is." Meredith sighed, knowing Joe was right, and asked him to get her a cab and one more shot.

**Okay so I'm about to leave and like I said, I might be able to update in the car, I might not. Reviews make me want to update more, though (;**


	9. Seven Days Without You

**Yeah Mer completely overreacted but I wanted to show the stress. And we all know Mer can overreact sometimes. But I love her anyways and she will always be my favorite.**

**So funny story while I get my thoughts together… Last week this girl comes back from a trip to somewhere on the east coast, I'm thinking it was New Orleans but I'm not positive. Well, she met Bill Clinton, Brad Pitt and a few other stars. My chemistry teacher is the kind of teacher you talk to and just have fun with. Well, she goes and tells my chem. Teacher about meeting them and my teacher says, "Oh, cool. I guess." The girl looks at her like "are you crazy" because the previous week, I had brought a camera in with pictures of famous people I met and the teacher screamed and yeah, funny shit. Then the teacher continues, "Sorry but Jessica just met the Grey's cast and I can't get over it." Then she goes on and on about me meeting the Grey's cast and the girl didn't bring it up again for the rest of the day. I'm generally a pretty nice person but this girl isn't my favorite so I found it hilarious. By the way, my chem. Teacher is only on disc four of Grey's season two… she's borrowing my DVD's. Story over, now I'll update like I promised :D**

**If you want, I'll like scratch myself off the pictures and show you the ones with just them. Haha. I can also give you like a quick overview of Good Medicine. By the way, I say like a lot. Sorry, I'm from California… I also say other things that I didn't know were strange until I talked to other people from out of state… who would have guessed?**

**Oh quick favor to ask… can you please give me links to your favorite merder fics? I love to read them!**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, I wouldn't have to finish my history homework after this update. I don't own Grey's._

* * *

Meredith sat down on her bed and sighed. She completely overreacted but she wasn't used to relationships and a major part of her was scared to death. Derek was all she thought about and there was no way he was as crazy about her as she was for him. She needed to figure out how to apologize to Derek Taking out her cell phone, she quickly began typing his number before she could get any more nervous.

"Hello?" He answered the phone as she heard girls talking in the background. She sat there for a few moments, contemplating what to say when he spoke again, "Umm hello?"

"Oh hey," responding, she continued, "um I just wanted to say sorry for you know… reacting the way I did. I guess I just got a little frustrated because it's been so long since we've really spent time together and I wanted to… yeah, I've missed you." She sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I've missed you, too. Are you hungry?"

"Well, I was actually getting ready for bed but I am a little."

"How about I bring some things for ice cream… I think I owe you at least that much."

"Um Cristina is here."

"Oh well she's not too bad. She hasn't killed me yet." He laughed.

"Well, uh, she's here with a guy. They are kind of busy… I think it might be slightly uncomfortable."

"Ohhh okay. You should come to my house."

"But your family is there."

"Mer, they don't bite, trust me. They bark, but they don't bite. And I want you to meet them, anyways."

"I really don't think that's such a good idea after earlier. I acted like a bitch." She sighed. His family probably thought she was crazy after her reaction earlier. "Plus, I've had a few drinks tonight."

Derek sighed, knowing she drank because she was upset with him. "Are you drunk?"

"No. I just smell like liquor."

"Come on, Mer. I miss you. And it's ice cream… and me. How can you say no?"

She could imagine him grinning arrogantly. "Okay, fine. But you're picking me up."

"Okay, I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

"Okay bye."

"Bye Mer." He hung up the phone and told his family he would be back in a while and they better be nice when he got back. They looked at each other confused, but continued talking shortly after. Derek arrived at Meredith's a few minutes early but she was ready to go when he got there.

Derek started the ignition. "So how has school been?"

"It's been pretty good. We are learning some interesting things. I can't wait to become a surgeon, though." She looked over at him and smiled. "I mean, I may even be as good as you someday."

"You'll be better." He smiled at her and covered her hand with his, intertwining their fingers.

She smiled at him. "One can hope. Once I start, people are going to think I'm riding on coattails or something; my mom is Ellis Grey, my boyfriend is Derek Shepherd, I mean, if you're still my boyfriend and… uh… Richard Webber is like my surrogate father, and I'm sure I have a few thousand more people I know."

Derek laughed, "I hope I'll still be your boyfriend," and lightly squeezed her hand. "And I think Mark likes you, which is odd because Mark doesn't like girls unless he's planning on getting into their pants. If he does that to you, I swear, I'll kill him." Derek's face got serious as Meredith laughed.

"Eeh he's not really my type." She said as they reached the store to pick up the ice cream.

"Oh really, what's your type?" He said, turning the car off and getting out.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I have a thing for dreamy, arrogant Neurosurgeons." They both laughed as she tightened her grip on him and reached her head up, their lips touching lightly. "But I think ice cream is the foundation to any good relationship."

"I agree," he said, wrapping one arm around her waist and heading towards the store.

**Hmm maybe I'll give you another update tonight. I know this one was short but I have to go for now and I wanted to post what I had. I'll try for another tonight, but I'm not making any promises. I do like reviews… a lot. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	10. There's Joy to be Found

**Yeah, I warned you I might have a busy week and I have. I hate it, really. But now I'm updating… finally.**

_Disclaimer: I'd love to say I do, but I don't own Grey's Anatomy._

They sat in the car outside of his house.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean… we can just go somewhere else, anywhere but here." Meredith's nerves were finally kicking in. She had never met one of her boyfriend's families, being introduced as a girlfriend.

"Oh come on Mer. All you have to do is go in and I'll introduce you. Then we can go have ice cream alone and I'll show you my room," he said, winking at her. He calmed her down and she got out of the car. He met her outside and grabbed her hand. They walked up to the doorstep and he looked at her. She nodded, letting him know she was ready, and he unlocked the door.

They walked into the house hand in hand. His family stopped talking and looked at them, remaining silent, until Derek's mother finally spoke up, "Hello dear… you must be Meredith!" She said, getting up and walking over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"You can call me Barbra, dear," she said, leading Meredith towards Derek's sisters. "This is Nancy, Kimberly, Grace, and Kathleen." She motioned towards each girl as she said their names.

"Hello," they all said in unison.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all," Meredith replied, obviously uncomfortable.

Derek walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Okay well I'm going to steal Meredith now."

He led her to the kitchen and she sighed, "Well, I'm glad that's over."

He laughed, got two bowls down, and began making them bowls of ice cream. After he poured hot fudge on her ice cream, she grabbed the container and began dumping more in her bowl. He laughed and she scooped some up on her finger and swiped it by the corner of his mouth. "Oh now you're getting it!" He laughed and picked her up, placing her on the counter. She giggled. "Mmm get it off me!" Laughing, she wiped it off with her finger, seductively licking it off. Derek took some and spread it across her cheek. "Oh I think someone needs cleaned up," he said huskily. He slowly licked her cheek clean and moved down to her neck, causing a soft moan to escape from her lips. He positioned his arms on both sides of her and she ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head up, their lips meeting. The kiss intensified as his hands explored her body, slipping underneath her clothing.

She pulled back when he began removing her shirt, "Derek, your family is in the room right next to us."

"So, we can be quiet," he said, tugging at her shirt.

"I don't do quiet," she said seductively. His lips crashed against hers and her shirt was soon forgotten. She pulled away before it got too late. "Derek we can't right here."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Upstairs?"

"No. We aren't having sex for the first time with your family is in the house. They already think I'm a whore."

"They don't think you're a whore Mer. You aren't." He gave her a quick kiss and helped her put her shirt back on, tracing kisses down her neck. "Mmm I could do this forever."

"Our um ice cream is melting. We should eat it." Instead of letting him respond, she pulled him towards the door. He led her up to his bedroom and they sat on his bed and he began flipping through channels. She had him stop on "The Moment of Truth," because she thought it was interesting.

"Why do you like this show?" Derek asked, turning up his nose.

"It's interesting. You get to see different people's quirks. I don't know why, but I love watching it."

They finished their ice cream in silence and Derek turned to her and began talking about the show. "He just admitted he can't keep a relationship to his girlfriend. That's got to suck."

Meredith laughed, "Hmm I think you should go on the show."

"Oh I'm clean," he laughed, scooting closer to her.

She laid her head on her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sure you are."

"I really am. I've had an awfully boring life."

"What about Addison?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

He sighed and began, "Oh I was wondering when she was going to be brought up again." A couple of days after their first date, Meredith and Derek were talking and the topic of ex's were brought up. Derek gave her the outline of his relationship with Addison but didn't say too much. "Addison was great. I thought I loved her, but it wasn't that all-consuming love. At the time, I was blind of that fact. She was my best friend and we became serious really fast. We were the people other couples envied, we seemed so perfect… so in love. I really thought we were." He sighed and looked down at Meredith, who was facing him with a sad, yet inquisitive look on her face. He continued, "A year after we began dating, I proposed to her and she said yes. I was happy, I thought we both were. About two weeks into the wedding planning, I walked into my house and saw an unfamiliar jacket on the bottom of the staircase. I ran up to my room, two stairs at a time and caught Addison in bed with another man. It turned out she had been having an affair for a month, meaning she was with another man when I proposed. I was heartbroken, and then I came here. I soon realized the love I felt for Addison wasn't what I thought it was. Then I met you. And here I am."

"Here you are." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "It's getting late. I should probably get going."

"You probably should, but I was thinking that you should spend the night tonight."

"But… you're family is here." She sighed.

"No sex."

"No sex?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Not if you don't want to." He got up and grabbed some of his old shorts and a shirt, handing them to her.

"No sex. Sleep, no sex." She reached up and kissed him again before going into his bathroom and changing.

**Yeah, another short update. But if they were long, you would get them once a week. I will try my best to update tomorrow but in case you haven't noticed, I have a hard time updating on weekdays. Read and Review!**


	11. Wake Up

**I'm guessing this will be a short update. But I am trying!**

She woke up with strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled remembering the previous night and how sweet he had been about everything. He was the most amazing man she'd ever met. She felt safe in his arms; for the first time in her life, she felt as though she belonged where she was. He shifted and buried his nose into her hair, breathing in deeply and tightening his grip on her. They sat still for a few minutes, enjoying the simply company of one another. Derek finally pulled his head up and set it on the side of her face, lightly kissing her cheek. "Good morning sunshine."

She giggled, "Did you seriously just say that?"

"I did, indeed."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing him with intensity. He responded by stiffening up and deepening the kiss. His hands found their way under her shirt and she pulled away. "Your family is downstairs Der!"

"Maybe they left…" He said, deepening the kiss again and continuing under her shirt.

"Derek!" She hissed. "You and I both know they are downstairs waiting for you to wake up. They are only here for a week and they miss you. Go spend sometime with your family and I'll go finish studying. We can do something tomorrow."

"You have school tomorrow and I have work." He groaned.

"I'll come by the hospital at lunch if you're free and we can grab dinner or just see each other, depending on what time you get off."

"I don't start until 2 and I'm working a long shift so I'll stop by your house in the morning and take you to breakfast, then I'll go to your school for lunch and head to work," he smiled proudly.

"Okay…Um I have time for lunch between 12:30 and 1:30 so I'll see you then?" She asked, gathering her stuff and beginning to go downstairs. He stopped her and kissed her deeply before wrapping his arms around her and walking down together.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled.

"Good." She giggled as he gave her a funny smile and she kissed him. They got lost in the heat and he pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. He pulled away soon after, leaving Meredith with a dissatisfied face. "Oh you aren't getting off that easy." She dropped her stuff and slammed him against the wall, her hands roaming around his body. She pulled back suddenly and Derek frowned. "You gave me a ride here."

"Then I'll give you a ride back," he said simply.

"But you are suppose to be spending time with your family," frowning she continued, "I think you need to be here to do that."

"They'll live." Before she could protest any further, he picked her purse and jacket up and carried them to the car for her. They sat in the car and began the drive in silence."

"Mer?"

"Yeah," she asked.

"Why are you so persistent on me spending time with my family?" He had never met a woman that wanted him to focus on his family more than her. All the girls he'd ever dated wanted to be the center of his life. But then again, this was Meredith; there was nothing ordinary about her.

"I guess…" she stopped speaking and looked in his eyes, "It's because they want to spend time with you. I mean… they care about you enough to come here to see you; to make sure you're okay. They actually went out of their way for you and I feel like I'm interfering with that. I just… no one has ever cared for me that much," she concluded, a single tear escaping from the corner of her eye. Derek lightly brushed it off with his index finger.

"I care," he whispered, barely audible.

"That's what scares me the most," she confessed, turning towards the window and staying in that position the remainder of the ride. What Derek wouldn't confess was how much it really scared him. He had never had feelings that ran this deep towards anyone in his life. He had serious relationships, told a select few the three words that can make or break a relationship. Waking up with a girl in his arms was never as special as it had been that morning. he had never truly felt a kiss to the tips of his toes. He had never cared about anyone like he cared about Meredith. His heart never broke over one smal tear escaping an eye. He would pretend all those things did happen; he would force himself to believe. But now he did believe without any effort. He never really had those feelings... that all-consuming love. He had never felt that way until now. And that scared the shit out of him.

**Wow, this was even shorter than I expected it to be. I was planning on there being more description but really, you've got plenty. The feelings are clear. Now I get to go study a few equations for Chemistry, take a shower and go to bed. I'll try my best to update tomorrow evening!**


	12. Corner of Your Heart

**I'm updating on the road. We are going to my grandparent's house yet again… and it's pouring rain. That made me happy since I absolutely love the rain.**

_Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Grey's Anatomy, I'm simply borrowing the characters we all have grown to love._

Meredith just got out of her last class before lunch and called Derek. He answered the phone. "Hey!"

"Hey I was just wondering where you were…"

"I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world." Meredith didn't respond, she simply looked down and began to comprehend what he had just said. Within seconds, she felt two arms wrap around her and smiled, knowing the only body that fit against hers like that was Derek's. She relaxed against him as he buried his face in her hair.

"You made it," she smiled.

"Like I said, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He kissed her cheek as they began walking to get food.

"It's just lunch," she giggled.

"Just lunch? Glad to know you feel that way about having lunch with me." He pouted and Meredith quickly kissed his lips.

"Did you have fun with your family this morning?"

"I guess… it was mainly my mom asking questions about you," he laughed, "I think she approves of you. She wants us all to have dinner tomorrow night but I told her I wasn't sure if we could." He grabbed her hand as the halls became more crowded. "So we don't have to if you don't want to."

She looked at his face for a second. Something told her he wanted this dinner to happen so she agreed, "Sure… that would be nice."

"Okay great."

"But I have a feeling your sisters don't like me."

"How can they not like you? You're amazing. Plus, they haven't gotten to know you. Once they know you, they'll love you. It's impossible not to." They both became silent after what Derek said. Had he just said he loves her? He silently cursed himself for letting that slip. Meredith decided to change the subject before anymore tension arose.

"At least your mom likes me." She smiled up at him and he was grateful for the change in subject. "Or so you say."

"She does… I think more than any of my old girlfriends."

"Well how long is the list?"

"Not that long," he smiled down at her, "And you're at the top of my list, too."

"I better be," she laughed and pulled him to get food.

Meredith and Derek got their food and looked around for a table. There were usually plenty of tables open because most people went out for lunch, or back to their dorm, but today everyone decided to eat in the cafeteria. Meredith sighed when she saw two empty seats next to Cristina and a couple other people. She nodded her head towards them and Derek followed her. "Hey Cristina… mind if we sit down?"

Cristina looked up awkwardly and shook her head no slowly. "It's… uh fine." Meredith and Cristina had gotten over the bitterness shortly after Meredith told her about Derek but they never really talked outside of their dorm. They kept to themselves for the most part.

A blonde girl sitting next to Cristina smiled at Meredith, "Hi I'm Izzie!" She said enthusiastically. Meredith would have never pegged her to a friend of Cristina's.

"Hi I'm Meredith," she said shaking Izzie's hand.

The boy that occasionally delivered pizzas to her house reached his hand out and mumbled, "Hi I'm George."

"Hi," she smiled sweetly, causing him to blush and look down. Derek laughed a little remembering him from the night he found Meredith. "This is Derek," she said gesturing towards him.

"Hi," he smiled dreamily as Izzie smiled a little too wide for Meredith's taste, but she chose to ignore that.

They began talking for a bit.

"So do you go here?" Izzie asked, facing Derek.

"No. I actually work at the hospital."

"Wait… are you _the_ Derek Shepherd?" She asked, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Um yes." He said, giving Meredith a slight grin.

"Wow! Your work is like… incredible. You're one of the best surgeons out there." She turned to face Meredith, "So not only is your mother _the_ Ellis Grey but your boyfriend is_ the_ Derek Shepherd… I'd kill to be you."

"You'd mean you'd kill to be with Derek?" Cristina muttered sarcasticalhy.

Derek suppressed a laugh and squeezed Meredith's hand supportively. She had a hard time when her mother was brought up and he knew this was making her feel awkward, especially with Cristina's comment. He quickly offered some of his surgery stories to change the topic.

They finished eating lunch and it was time for Meredith to go to her next class. She found out George, the quiet boy from the table, was in her class so she invited him to walk with her and Derek. Derek carried her books for her in one hand and gently held her hand in the other. They reached the class and George said he'd see her inside. Derek had to suppress a laugh once again because of how nervous the boy seemed to be.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow for dinner?" Meredith asked, releasing his hand and facing him. He nodded, smiling and she continued, "What time do you get off?"

"Nine tomorrow morning. I'll go home and sleep for a few hours in the morning, then I'll call you?" He asked.

"Sure, that sounds great." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him so she could go into class. The kiss was quick but it still managed to send chills down her spine. She turned and went into class, Derek looking in at her for a moment before heading to work.

**I think the next update should be sometime tomorrow. I hope you're enjoying. Read and review!**


	13. A Good Thing

**Bendmeover: Did you meet the cast at Good Medicine? Wow, wasn't that a great event? Notice half the guest stars were in the audience? I was sitting two rows behind Kristen from E! Thanks to a friend that noticed two seats next to him in row G weren't occupied... I was previously in row R and I walked by Joe the bartender and said "hi." I also witnessed him talking to Betsey Beers, who was also blocking our seats while talking to Kristen. Uh I saw the Asian girl that wanted Alex to be her first kiss… she was three rows ahead of my first spot. I also saw Nurse Olivia in the audience, and a few Private Practice cast members. Wow, I can't remember all of them but I was freaking out. And was it just me or did everyone there seem to know each other? Like, random people were walking up to Betsey and giving her hugs. But I felt really bad because the guy that got me better seats left before I found the right place to meet the cast I was previously at the entrance to the after party… then I overheard a security guard talking about the exit and giving directions. But yeah, the cast members are really nice and down to earth.**

**Okay sorry for the lack of updates. This weekend was crazy. I was at my aunt's house for most of the weekend and my cousins were hogging the computer watching comedians on youtube. So I did some reading instead of writing. I suggest Change of Heart by Jodi Picoult if you haven't already read it; it's amazing.**

**And yes, Derek Shepherd is corny.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's… yadadada. Just don't sue me._

That evening, Meredith was working on a research paper when Cristina came in. "Hey. George and Izzie are coming over to watch a movie and George is bringing a couple pizzas… do you want to come down?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be down in a few," Meredith replied, setting her laptop down.

"Okay they will be here in about 20 minutes," Cristina left the room and Meredith looked in the mirror. She felt self-conscious with Izzie being there since Izzie had a not-so-subtle thing for Derek. She wanted to show her that Derek did not need to upgrade.

Searching through her closet, she found a simple, yet gorgeous navy blue blouse and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans she hadn't worn yet. She quickly put them on and fixed her hair, which was in its natural waves. She grabbed her Estee Lauder makeup bag and went into the bathroom. She finally went downstairs and greeted Cristina, "Hey."

"Hey," Cristina said looking up, "Did you change?"

"Yeah I felt gross," she lied.

"Oh, okay. Izzie and George should be here in a few minutes."

"Cool. What are we watching?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. Want to help pick something?" Cristina asked, gesturing towards her DVD collection.

After a few minutes of searching with no success, Izzie and George walk through the door. "Hey," Izzie said walking through the door.

Cristina ignored her and continued looking through movies so Meredith turned back and smiled at her, "Hi Izzie."

Izzie smiled politely at Meredith before continuing towards the kitchen with George.

"I want something gory," Cristina smiled, looking at the movies some more.

Meredith smiled and looked to Cristina, "I think I have something perfect." She then ran up to her room and opened her closet door. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a large shoebox and ran back downstairs. She set the box in front of Cristina who looked up at her confused. "Ever wonder what being in surgery is like?"

Cristina smiled as Meredith lifted the top of the box, revealing six surgery tapes that neatly said Ellis Grey and the type of procedure on them. "You have surgery tapes!?"

Meredith smiled, "Yeah I snuck my favorites when I left."

"How many of her surgeries have you seen?"

"Um well we have about 50 tapes at home and I've seen quite a few live ones, too. But I usually watch a different surgeon in the gallery because my mom never liked it."

"What is it like?" Cristina asked.

"Um the videos aren't that great, I just use them to learn. You could just watch discovery health to get the feel of the videos. Being in the gallery is pretty cool… I just can't wait until I can perform a surgery myself."

"Still this is beyond amazing."

Izzie stuck her head out and asked Meredith if she wanted a beer. Meredith nodded.

They all settled on the couch after picking one of her Neurosurgeries. Meredith sat on the edge with Cristina on her left and George in the chair on her right. Izzie sat next to Cristina.

"Oh wow she just brought him back!" Cristina said, sitting up in her seat. She turned to Meredith, "This is better than any movie I own!"

Meredith laughed, "Yeah I completely forgot I brought them!"

They continued watching the surgery in silence. While Ellis was closing up, Meredith's phone rang. She quickly paused the video, causing Cristina to glare.

"Hello?" Meredith asked since she hadn't checked the caller ID.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Der. Aren't you at work?"

"Yeah, I am, but I just got out of surgery and I wanted to talk to you before I got too busy."

Meredith giggled, "How has your evening been?"

"Pretty crappy. I just lost a patient but I don't think he really had a chance." She heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry," she frowned.

"It happens. What have you been doing?"

"Watching one of my mother's Neurosurgery tapes." She grinned.

"You could just come watch one of mine," he laughed.

"I do believe that is against the rules."

"You're the one all buddy-buddy with the chief."

Meredith laughed but sighed after seeing Cristina's glare. "Well, I have to go but I'll call you later?"

"I might be in surgery so how about I just call you when I'm done?"

"Sure that sounds great… bye."

"Bye."

Everyone looked at Mer, Cristina and Izzie glaring for different reasons, so she pressed play and tried concentrating on the rest of the surgery. All she could think about was Derek, though. Having only known him for such a short amount of time, she wasn't used to these feelings. Her own mother never bothered to check up on her in between surgeries, yet Derek did. She knew the feelings she had for Derek were special, and she was pretty sure he felt that same way about her, making her more comfortable than she'd ever been in her so-called relationships.

**Okay so I have to go because my dad is on his way home from work. I would have updated again had I not slept half the day. Read and review!**


	14. Breakfast at Tiffany's

**Bendmeover: Wasn't Ellen sweet for yelling at the paparazzi when they were pushing people? I hate that TMZ tried making it look like she was yelling at the fans when she quite clearly said, "STOP PUSHING THE GIRLS!" because there were a lot of younger girls in front of them. And did you get to meet Shonda? Because she signed like 5 autographs and left which totally sucked. **

**Ugh I'm home sick again so here's another update.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy but I do own… okay I own nothing._

Meredith finally went up to her room around midnight. She wasn't really tired but George and Izzie were still downstairs and she didn't feel like putting up with Izzie much longer. She wasn't very forward when being rude; she just made remarks about the hours of surgeons and how it must suck to have such an absent boyfriend. Meredith stuck up for him until Cristina managed to change the subject and Meredith excused herself for bed. She was brushing her teeth when her cell phone rang so she quickly spit her toothpaste out and ran to her nightstand to get it. Surprisingly, it didn't take her very long to fall asleep.

She awoke at 8:00 AM the next morning and decided to go see if Derek wanted to grab a quick breakfast before he went home to sleep. She quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and her new Dartmouth shirt. Picking up her phone, she noticed she had a new voicemail from Derek and listened to it on her way out of the house.

_"Hey Mer it's me… Derek. Uh I told you I would call you later so this is me calling. I didn't expect the surgery to take so long but the patient crashed a few times. He's good now. I guess I'll call you later then. Bye Mer."_

She smiled at the fact he remembered to call and quickly made her way to the hospital.

She walked through the halls towards the OR board to check if he was in surgery. When she reached the board and saw that he wasn't, she turned around to make her way towards his office, but bumped into someone.

"Meredith!" She heard a familiar voice say as her head quickly shot up and she smiled.

"Adele! How have you been?" She quickly embraced her in a hug.

"Great. And yourself?" The older woman asked, eyeing Meredith.

"Really good, actually," she smiled. It was very seldom that Meredith found herself being honest when using the word "good" but recently, she's felt that emotion more than she would bear to admit.

"Are you here to see Richard? He's in a meeting in his office but he should be done soon…"

"No I'm actually here to see Derek," she said as if Adele knew who she was talking about.

"Dr. Shepherd?" She asked, receiving a nod from Meredith. "I think I saw him walk into his office a couple minutes ago. How do you know Dr. Shepherd?"

"Well…uh we're dating." She said nervously. Adele was like a mother to her and she would always urge Meredith to get in a relationship. She was the one Meredith would introduce her boyfriends to if she ever got around to getting one.

Adele smiled and hugged Meredith, "Aw dear, that's great! I've never seen you in a relationship and Derek is a good guy. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Adele. I've been meaning to call you and plan a dinner with you and Richard…"

"Oh that would be great! We really need to catch up; I haven't talked to you in a few months. Just call me sometime this week and we will plan it, okay?"

"That would be great." Meredith smiled.

"It will. I'll talk to you soon," she said, hugging Meredith once more.

"Okay take care Adele."

"You too dear. Goodbye." She walked away down the halls and Meredith walked the opposite way towards Derek's office.

She knocked on the door to his office gently and he answered the door and smiled brightly. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured we could get breakfast before you went home if you're up to it," she smiled as he opened the door wider and led her in.

"That would be great. I just have a few minutes worth of paperwork left to do and I'll be done," he took a seat at his desk. "You can wait here if you'd like. It should only be about ten minutes"

"Sure," she smiled and grabbed his iPod, causing Derek to laugh. True to his word, he was done with his paperwork within ten minutes and they were on their way out. They met up at a nearby coffee shop.

"So how was your shift besides that one patient?" Meredith asked right after they sat down.

"Besides that it wasn't too bad. It was actually pretty slow. I even got about 4 hours of sleep in last night which was pretty good. Did you get my voicemail?"

"Yeah I was about to come here when I got it. Thanks for calling." The conversation was stalled when the waitress came to ask if they wanted anything to drink. Both ordered coffee and the waitress left.

"If I tell you I'm going to call, I'm going to call," he smiled.

She smiled back," Thanks. By the way, it seems to me as though you have a little fan club," she said, gesturing towards the small group of waitresses that were currently staring at him like he was on the menu.

Derek laughed and blushed. "I don't really notice those things."

Meredith smiled and they continued discussing the previous day. Meredith told Derek about Izzie and how extremely annoying she was and Derek told her about his patients and the procedures he performed. He was yet again taken away by her medical knowledge. She actually knew what the surgeries were and some of the methods he explained. The ones she didn't know, she was obviously eager to learn about. Usually Derek received blank smiled and nods from girls when he went into the topic of surgery but Meredith was really interested. He knew she was in med school and would be interested even if it wasn't him telling her the story, but he still liked that about her. He knew she was nervous about dinner with his family so he dodged that topic. Derek ordered a cheese and mushroom omelet and Meredith ordered crepes with strawberries and whipped cream. Derek found it funny that Meredith managed to make breakfast into dessert. They finished their meals without much conversation and went there separate ways. Derek had to get some sleep and Meredith had to finish writing a paper. They shared a long kiss by Meredith's car and left with the knowledge they'd be together that evening.

**I'm going to continue writing and hopefully I will be able to post the dinner update tonight but if not, I'm sorry.**


	15. Iluvitwhenya

**Okay so here is my update I promised you since I'm still sick. And this chapter might be a little more detailed towards the end. ;)**

Meredith woke up at 5:15 and took a shower. Derek left her a text saying he was going to pick her up at 6:30 and she wanted to be ready on time. She quickly washed her hair with her lavender shampoo and shaved her legs while the lavender conditioner soaked in her hair. She rinsed off and got out of the shower.

She sighed when she looked in her closet. She didn't know where they were going but knowing Derek, it was somewhere nice. She quickly scanned through her dresses and settled on a knee-length black BCBG cocktail poly dress that showed an appropriate amount of cleavage but not enough to make her look un-classy. The bust was pleated and it had an empire waist with tie detail. You could see through the shoulders and back of the dress and it fit perfectly. She then went to her small shoe collection and found the gold strappy heels with a braided sandal she had bought with the dress. Putting them aside, she headed to her bathroom to do her makeup. She used a little powder to make her face look less shiny and applied a small amount of gold eye shadow with brown at her creases. She then put on a little mascara, brown eyeliner, and natural lipstick with gold flakes. She took her hair out of the towel it was enveloped in and blow dryed it, making sure to keep her soft curls. She then took a curling iron and fixed it up a little. She looked to the clock and noticed she had ten minutes until Derek was supposed to be there. She quickly rummaged through her small box of purses and found a small black clutch with gold trim. As she was descending down the stair, she heard the doorbell ring and quickened her pace, turning off the hall light on her way down.

She opened the door to a speechless Derek, "Wow you look… beautiful." His remark caused her to giggle and his face lit up with the sound.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." She smiled at him and he reached his hand out, grabbing hers and leading her to the car. He opened her door and walked around to get in. "So where are we going?" She asked as they made their way down the road, his hand covering hers.

"You are rather impatient, you know that?" He looked at her pouting face and laughed.

"So I've been told." She smiles at him. "But seriously. We are going to dinner with your mom… at least let me know where so I expect that."

"We are going to Maggianos."

"Oh I've never been there." She smiled.

They arrived at the restaurant and the valet took their car. Derek grabbed her hand and they walked inside, where his mother was already waiting. As they approached her, Meredith tightened her grip on Derek's hand and he gave her a reassuring smile. Derek released her hand to give his mom a hug and greet her and Meredith stood behind them smiling. Barbara came towards Meredith and gave her a hug as Meredith awkwardly pat her back. At the table, Derek sat in between Meredith and his mom.

"So how have you been dear?" Barbara asked, looking at Derek.

"Oh pretty good, actually. I really like it down here and the hospital is great. The staff is really nice and Mark works there, of course. And I got to meet Meredith," he said, looking toward her and smiling.

"Aw dear, that's great. We all miss you back home but I'm glad you're happy here," she smiled at her son.

"Yeah, I really am."

"So Meredith… how do you like Dartmouth?"

"Oh it's pretty nice. I really like my classes and I like it better than NYU, it's just taking some time to get used to."

"Yeah Derek would come home almost every weekend when he first started college."

"Oh really?" Meredith laughed as Derek blushed. The waiter came and Derek ordered a bottle of wine for them.

When the waiter left, Barbara continued, "Yes, he would. Him and Mark would come and stay. Although Mark didn't come as often as Derek did. He has always been a bit more… into the ladies."

"Yeah he tried hitting on me when we first met," Meredith giggled.

Derek laughed and shook his head as his mother frowned, "Mark will always be Mark. The boy can't keep his hands to himself. He's been like that for as long as I can remember. He would always bring girls to our house and introduce me as his mother," she laughed, "Poor kid."

The waiter came and they all ordered different pastas. Meredith ordered angel hair pasta with white alfredo sauce and shrimp. Derek ordered the same but with linguini and Barbara ordered linguini with tomato sauce and different sorts of meat.

They continued talking about various topics as their food came and they finished it. Derek's mother was surprisingly nice and she made Meredith feel comfortable, a trait Derek obviously got from her. They laughed as she told Meredith embarrassing stories of his childhood. When they left, Barbara gave Meredith a long hug that no longer felt awkward and told her to take care of her son. Meredith promised she would. His mom gave Derek a hug and discreetly told him Meredith was a keeper and not to ruin the relationship. Derek smiled at her and took Meredith in his arms as the waited for the valet. After giving him a generous tip, they made their way to Meredith's house.

When they got there, Derek smiled at Meredith, "I guess I'll walk you up."

"You're not coming in?" She pouted.

"Do you want me to come in?" He asked as they made their way to her door.

"Of course," She smiled at him as she unlocked her door and pulled him in. The second they got inside, her lips crashed on his and he responded by pulling off his jacket, followed by hers. Keeping his mouth on hers, he carried her up the stairs into her room and quickly shut the door. He moved down to her neck as he took off his shirt and a slight moan came from Meredith. They pulled apart as he fumbled to get his belt off, then his pants. Meredith quickly unzipped her dress and threw it on the floor. Derek took one look at her and smiled, his eyes getting darker. She giggled as her crashed onto her and slowly trailed his lips down to her stomach. Meredith pulled him back up and their lips met once again, the need clear. Derek quickly removed Meredith's bra and gently caressed her nipples, smiling up at her.

"Mmm Derek I need you now." She moaned.

He smiled at her impatience and quickly she quickly removed his boxers, her thongs following. Their lips crashed together again as he slowly entered her, both of them moaning in pleasure. "Oh god Derek." He smiled as he pumped into her harder and faster. "Oh Mer," he moaned. They were both at there peak as he pumped into her one final time, ecstasy roaring through them both.

"That was…" She took a deep breath in.

"Perfect." Derek finished, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her.

**Now I get to go to the doctors… Yay me. I don't know when the next update will be. Tonight? Tomorrow? Next week? Read and review, please!**


	16. Truth or Dare

**I'm alive! Sorry about not update for so long. I went to the doctors and I had an upper respiratory infection, then I went back to school Monday but took Thursday off because I was feeling bad again. So the entire week I was making up a ridiculous amount of tests and such. Now it's spring break and I think I'm pretty busy but I should find the time for a couple updates. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating… I just couldn't find the time!**

_Disclaimer: No matter how often I try convincing myself I might someday own SOMETHING, for now I own nothing. _

* * *

He awoke to the sound of snores coming from the woman currently nestled in his arms. Laughing at the fact such a loud noise could come from such a small person, he pushed his head further into her hair, which he recently learned smelled of lavender, and inhaled deeply. She shifted in his arms and turned to face him. He opened his eyes to see a pool of green staring back.

"Good morning beautiful," he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Mmmwhattimeisit," she mumbled, hardly coherent.

Derek lifted his head up and over her body, looking for the alarm clock. "Uh I think we knocked the alarm clock off your night stand."

Laughing, she rolled over and reached down to grab it, the sheets falling off completely. She pulled herself back up with the alarm clock in hand, and then looked to Derek to tell him the time. His eyes were traveling up her body, stopping at her eyes. He smiled when he noticed her looking at him, "What time is it?"

Meredith had to ignore the fire in his eyes, "It's… uhh… 8:30," she replied, slowly inching closer to him. She reached out and pulled his head closer to hers, kissing him gently. He began deepening it, pulling her naked body on top of him and moaning gently in her mouth. He quickly grabbed a condom off the night stand and put it on. She smiled and began kissing his chest.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP._**

Meredith sighed and pushed herself to the side of Derek as he reached to his side and grabbed his pager. "Shit 911 I got to go," he said throwing his clothes on and stopping at the doorway, "I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, okay," Meredith said groaning and laying her head back in her bed. She got up and grabbed her laptop on her way downstairs. When she got to the bottom, she saw Cristina sitting on the couch. "Hey when did you get here?" Meredith asked, sitting beside Cristina.

"Uh about an hour ago. What had McDreamy literally running out of the house?" Cristina laughed.

Meredith sighed and opened her laptop, "He got a 911 page."

"Oh. Well, in a few years, we will be going through the same thing," she said, smiling.

"Yeah we will," Meredith said, smiling and turning to her computer.

"Uh I think Izzie and George are coming over tonight so if you'd like, there will be plenty of pizza and other food."

"Sure. Is it okay if Derek comes if he's done on time?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll make sure to keep Izzie away from him," Cristina laughed. Meredith immediately tensed up. "Oh she's just Barbie. She's not used to not getting what she wants in that area. And she's pretty pissed about her ex breaking up with her. Because apparently, 'you can't break up with Izzie Stevens,'" she said with a laugh. Meredith giggled. "Plus she doesn't have a chance with Derek. Tell anyone I told you this and I'll pretend it never happened and you'll be dead before you can say otherwise."

"I'll keep my mouth shut," she said laughing. Cristina got up as Meredith turned to her computer. "Where are you going?" Meredith asked, looking up at Cristina who was just about to leave.

"The store to pick up alcohol for tonight, need anything?"

"Do we have tampons and tequila?"

"We have tequila and I'll get a few boxes of tampons; I'm going to need some soon."

"Okay thanks, bye."

Meredith turned to her computer and began writing a report. She got a couple pages into it when Cristina returned with bags full of various items. Meredith got up and helped her bring the bags inside.

"Geez what did you buy?" Meredith asked, grabbing a few bags and bringing them in the house with Cristina just behind her.

"I hate shopping so I figured I might as well get enough for a while. You can go out if we need anything other than what I got."

Meredith began putting the groceries Cristina brought in inside the fridge while Cristina continued to bring in bags. After they were done, Meredith made them sandwiches and they watched Discovery Health while Meredith and Cristina worked on schoolwork. Meredith completed her work at 6 and left Cristina downstairs to finish. When she got in her room, she noticed she had a couple missed calls and a voicemail from Derek. Pressing the phone to her ear, she waited to listen to the message.

_"Her Mer, it's Derek. Sorry I had to leave in such a rush this morning… especially this morning. There was a four car pile-up on the freeway and I needed to perform emergency surgery. I should be done here around 6. I'll call you when I'm off, though. I have to go check on patients but I'll see you later and I can't wait. Bye Mer."_

Shutting the phone, she smiled and heads to the bathroom. She had to take a shower before everyone got there. She gets out of the bathroom at 6:30 and quickly changes into a pair of skinny jeans and a v-neck long sleeved shirt. She checked her phone and sighed when she didn't have any new messages from Derek. She wanted him to make it tonight but knew surgery would always be the first priority to a surgeon. She quickly blow-dried her hair and applied a small amount of makeup to make herself feel better with Izzie being there. She was almost at the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang. She quickly opened it to reveal Derek leaning against the doorframe. God that man could lean. "Hey," she smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before completely opening the door to let him in. He shrugged off his jacket and smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a more intimate kiss. They got interrupted by coughing coming from the living room.

"Did I miss a party invite?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah I was going to tell you when you called back but you didn't so I figured you were caught up in surgery. Cristina invited Izzie and George over and apparently, Alex got invited somehow…"

"Evil spawn just showed up," Cristina said flatly.

"Well, I guess we are watching movies…"

"Surgical tapes," Cristina interrupted again, causing Meredith to shoot her a glare.

"And there should be pizza soon and there's alcohol," she huffed so Cristina couldn't interrupt her yet again.

"Sounds like fun," Derek smiled at Meredith and sat down on the couch, pulling her on top of him. "Are we watching your mom's surgical tapes?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think they decided on that without me, though."

"Which one should we watch tonight?" Cristina interrupted. "I'm thinking Cardio…"

The doorbell rang and Meredith jumped off of Derek's lap and ran to the door, him following her. She took out money, but he shoved his at the pizza man first, smiling down at her. She giggled and grabbed two boxes as Derek grabbed the other two, telling the pizza man to keep the change. They walked into the kitchen and set the pizzas down as everyone rushed and grabbed three slices each, except for Izzie who said she needed to watch her weight, causing Meredith to roll her eyes. They all mixed soda with alcohol and went on the couch to watch the surgery Cristina had ready to watch. Meredith sat snuggled up next to Derek and Cristina sat on the other side of Meredith. Izzie sat on the chair while Alex and George sat against the table on the floor. They watched the highlights of the surgery, for the most part not tearing their eyes away from the movie. Meredith and Derek snuck a few glance at one-another and Izzie snuck a few at Derek but other than that, their eyes were fixated on the TV screen. After the surgery, they continued drinking until Cristina suggested they play truth or dare. Derek laughed because he hadn't played since med school. They all sat in a circle on the floor, booze in hand.

"Okay uh who goes first?" George asked, looking at Cristina.

"How about McDreamy over there," Cristina said nodding towards Derek and taking a swig of her beer.

"Okay uhh Meredith, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said sternly, the alcohol obviously taking affect on her.

He laughed, "Okay… do you… like me?"

"Oh come one McDreamy what kind of bullshit question was that?"

"Shut up Cristina," Meredith hissed, "Yes Derek, I do." She leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss, causing Izzie to roll her eyes and everyone else to laugh. "Okay, my turn. Uh Izzie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay why do you keep looking at my boyfriend?"

Izzie immediately tensed up and looked at Derek who was staring at Meredith with a slight grin spread across his lips, "What do you mean? I wasn't… I didn't…" Izzie stammered as Alex and Cristina burst out laughing and Meredith looked at her with a serious expression. "Um okay it's my turn then?" Izzie asked and they continued playing the game. By the end of the game, Meredith had given George a quick kiss, Derek glaring the entire time and Izzie and Alex had a small make out session. Cristina also had to kiss George, but only on the cheek because they knew she'd kill someone if she had to go any further. Alex tried daring Izzie to kiss Derek but he took that back right after receiving a death-glare from Meredith. Not too many truths were involved in the game and the ones revealed weren't important. They all went to bed around 1:30 AM. Cristina and Izzie slept in Cristina's room, Meredith and Derek slept in Meredith's room, and after a coin toss, Alex slept on the couch and George slept in the spare bedroom.

Meredith was laying in Derek's arms about a half hour after they retreated to the room. Both of them were completely exhausted but neither could sleep.

"Derek?" Meredith asked, rolling over to face him and looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah Mer?" He asked, kissing her forehead gently.

"I think… I mean… I love you."

**I'm hoping to give you at least one more of these before break ends. READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. Love Show

**I'm going to try to update before I go to the mall with friends today**

**I'm going to try to update before I go to the mall with friends today. So yeah if I don't, you'll know I tried to compete this.**

**Okay I believe there was a mix up… _Meredith told Derek she loved him._ Sorry for the confusion.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or the occasional line from Shonda I might throw in._

* * *

_Meredith was laying in Derek's arms about a half hour after they retreated to the room. Both of them were completely exhausted but neither could sleep._

"_Derek?" Meredith asked, rolling over to face him and looking straight into his eyes._

"_Yeah Mer?" He asked, kissing her forehead gently._

"_I think… I mean… I love you."_

Derek smiled down at the nervous woman in front of him. His heart was racing and his breath stopped. She loved him. He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I love you too Meredith." Huge smiled washed across the couple's faces and relief washed over Meredith. She slowly crawled on top of him, pulling off her shirt at the same time. Derek pulled the now bare chest toward him, then gently laid it down on the bed. He pulled his own shirt off and kissed her forehead, then nose, then lips, then chin, then collarbone, slowly making his way down. He got down to her pants and quickly removed them as she brought his face back up to hers and their lips collided he removed his own pants and Meredith removed her lacy underwear. He smiled as she pushed on top of him as he slowly entered her, eliciting moans from both. His hands glided down her back softly, making a trace of tingling sensation, until he got down to her butt and he held it, pushing him further into her. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths as they rocked back and forth. When they could both feel their peeks coming, Derek rolled on top and pumped into her hard. Then an ecstasy washed over them and they were both side by side, breathing heavily and holding hands, not wanted the closeness to go away. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, then pulled her naked body to his and wrapped his arms around it. "I love you Mer," he said, nestling his head into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too Derek," she said smiling while he pulled her even closer. They both fell asleep shortly after, never wanting this moment to go away.

Meredith awoke the next morning feeling like everything was right for once in her life. Derek loved her. She loved Derek. Yeah, everything was perfect. She slowly rolled over to watch the object of her thoughts sleeping with one arm wrapped around her. She giggled softly at the fact his hair was perfect even in the morning. He shifted slightly and his facial hair tickled her shoulder. She gently leaned down and softly kissed his lips. Before she knew it, her head was being pulled back towards him and the kiss was deepening, tongues crashing against each other. "Mmm I could get use to waking up like this," Meredith said as he pulled her in for an embrace.

"You better," Derek smiled down at her. "Because I love waking up next to you."

Meredith giggled, "Oh yeah well… I love you."

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked as he began tickling her all over, causing the room to roar with laughter.

"Derek….. stop…. Dereeeeek….. this is… unfair…. " She managed to get out before all that could be heard was laughter once again.

He laughed as she stopped protesting and all that could be heard were her laughs. He loved her laughs and he would do anything to hear that laugh every day for the rest of his life. He slowly stopped tickling her and gently kissed her lips, "I love you too."

They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled brightly. Meredith got up and wrapped her robe around her, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Should I join you?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I think we've been loud enough. There are four other people in this house," Meredith giggled. "Next time; it'll give you something to look forward to."

Derek smiled as the small figure retreated. He stared after her as she walked into the bathroom and smiled back at him before shutting the door. _I look forward to a future with you._

* * *

**So I know it's short but you really needed to know who said I love you first. Plus, I read fanfics and although it was quite obvious they would reciprocate the feelings, my fanfic being bright and shiny, you can never be positive. I could have thrown a fast one. But this story is to get me by the fact Derek is kissing a plant. Ew, enough said; I can't get into this discussion. So this is my denial story and I share it with you. Now I got pretty quick REVIEWS on the last chapter, causing me to want to UPDATE. Get the message?**

**Like? Dislike? REVIEW!**


	18. Broken Wings

**So I'm really sorry about this whole like two months of no updating crap. But these past two months have been… hectic to say the least. To sum it all up, my mom went to the hospital and got surgery, I'm a sophomore in high school and teachers give a ton of homework and tests at the end of the school year, I also had finals, and I've been doing things with friends since I live in California and its hot and yeah. I haven't had the greatest couple of months and I would have loved to update, but I sadly cannot. Oh the Grey's finale pretty much made my life. Also, I saw Maid of Honor and Patrick was looking mighty fine in that mini-kilt of his. That movie was super cute, no matter how predictable it may have been. Oh and this weekend, I'm going to an Ingrid Michaelson, Lifehouse, Marie Digby, Secondhand Serenade, and The Last Goodnight concert… for free! I'm happppppy :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's, my life would be made. Shonda should give me Grey's.**

* * *

The couple went downstairs and four pairs of eyes watched them descend. Izzie was hovering over the stove preparing chocolate chip pancakes and Alex, George, and Cristina were sitting at the table with plates in front of them. There were two more spaces left at the table, set for Meredith and Derek, so they went and sat down.

"Long night?" Cristina asked grinning.

Derek grabbed the orange juice and began filling his cup while Meredith sat awkwardly and coughed.

"Well, it was for us. We had to hear you scream and moan all night," Cristina complained.

"Um… sorry," Meredith let out as she blushed.

Izzie interrupted them, stating that breakfast was ready. She brought the serving plates over and everyone filled their plate as desired. Meredith grabbed strawberry syrup and poured it all over her pancakes until they were absolutely soaked. Derek grabbed the syrup after her and put just enough to cover the top pancake, then began to pull away. Meredith shook her head and replaced his hand with hers and poured twice as much as he had done, then passed the syrup onto George.

"What was that for?" Derek asked referring to his now soaked pancakes.

"Oh live a little." Derek laughed and Meredith shoved a large piece of pancake into her mouth and moaned. "This is amazing."

"Thanks." Izzie stated simply.

Alex and Derek began talking about sports while Izzie and Cristina began talking about some party the following week, so George and Meredith began talking about Med School and how they liked it so far. They finished breakfast and everyone began to rinse off the dishes.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Derek asked Meredith as she handed him her dish to put in the dishwasher.

"I thought you had to work." She replied as she grabbed the various syrups from the table and put them in the refridgerator.

"Only noon to eight. I have a surgery, then some paperwork to finish up. After that, I'm off."

"Oh, okay. I have to finish a couple lab reports tonight but after that, we could maybe go out for a couple hours. I should be done by 8, also. But we can't stay out too late because I have class at 9 tomorrow." She sighed, closing the refridgerator door and turning to face him.

"Okay, works for me."

After the kitchen was clean, Alex left to go home and everyone else sat on the couch. Meredith sat down next to Derek but he pulled her on top of him and began kissing her neck, making his way to her lips.

"Oh, get a room." Cristina said, throwing a pillow.

"Okay we have one." Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him upstairs, laughing at the shocked expression on his face. She sat on the bed and he instantly began kissing her all over and sliding his hands up her shirt. She rolled out from under him and pushed up her pillow, then rolled up the sheets and picked up the remote. "Okay, what do you want to watch."

He looked at her disbelivingly. "You. Naked."

Meredith laughed and turned the TV on, flipping through channels as Derek made his way closer to her. He pulled up the sheets and gently began caressing the exposed part of her stomach, then began moving his hands up her shirt towards her breasts. "Oh Derek Shepherd's getting to 2nd base… lucky guy." She laughed and pushed him off her. "Seriously Derek, keep it in your pants for a few hours."

"It was in my pants." He protested. "You teased me by coming up here."

Meredith shrugged and changed the channel again. Derek finally caved in and nestled up against her to watch TV. After about an hour, Derek had to go to work, so Meredith drove him since she wanted to go talk to Richard.

They entered the hospital hand-in-hand and like always, Meredith received a combination of curious glances and glares from other hospital staff. Once they got to his floor, Meredith walked him to his office and kissed him goodbye, then continued down the hall to Richard's office. The secretary told her to go right in and she did. Richard looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her. "Meredith! How are you doing?" He asked, as he gestured for her to take a seat in the chair across from his.

"I'm doing great. How are you?"

"Good, good. I've been meaning to call you. Adele wants to go to lunch sometime soon and she misplaced your number, as have I." He frowned. She quickly wrote her number down and pushed it across the desk so he could reach it. "Oh, thank you."

"Yeah we really do need to catch up soon. If Derek's off any day this weekend, that would be nice."

Richard then went to his laptop for a moment and looked back up at her. "I think Sunday night would work perfect."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah. So is there another reason behind this visit?"

"Oh I really just wanted to catch up and see how everything is here." Richard nodded his head. "Well, actually, there was one other thing…"

"What is it?"

"Ellis- I mean, my mom – is coming to visit on the 25th and I wanted to know if Derek could have the day off."

"That's in 9 days?" Richard asked, typing into his laptop.

"Yeah."

"Well, he doesn't have anything scheduled so far so I don't see the problem with it. If any emergency arises, he'll have to take care of it though."

"Yes. Of course."

"Then that's fine. Have you warned him yet?" Richard laughed.

"God, no. I don't know how to tell him."

"You met his family if I remember correctly."

Meredith sighed. "But his family isn't…"

"Your mom." Richard finished.

"Yeah. She's going to scare him and he won't even see it coming. Actually if you don't mind, could you and Adele maybe tag along. We can skip this weekend and do it a few days later when my mom comes?"

"Sure. Adele and I miss Ellis. I'm surprised she didn't call us to have lunch or something."

"You know my mom… she would have called you the day before and expected you to drop all plans just to catch up."

"True, true." He laughed. The secretary then told him he had someone from Seattle Grace on the line so he took the call as Meredith left, giving him a quick hug first.

She was wondering down the halls when she heard a familiar voice and looked to her side to see Mark flirting with some poor nurse at the nurses station. She laughed and walked over to him. "Mark!" She exclaimed and gave him a quick hug. In the short time Meredith and Mark had known eachother, they'd become pretty close friends. She then looked to the nurse and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Meredith Grey." She extended her hand and the nurse took it. Derek then walked up to the small group and put his arm around Meredith.

"Hey you're still here?"

"Well aren't you happy to see me!" Meredith said sarcastically.

"No, I am."

"I had to talk to Richard about a few things."

Derek looked at Mark who shrugged. "Oh, okay." He then noticed the nurse standing awkwardly across from him. "Hello Olivia."

"Hi Dr. Shepherd."

"Do you know if Ms. Roberts has been prepped for surgery yet?"

"No, she hasn't."

"Okay can you please page my intern and tell her to prep Ms. Roberts?"

"Okay. Right on it." She said, leaving the group to go behind the desk and do what Derek asked her to.

Meredith, Mark, and Derek walked down the hallway towards the OR board.

Mark looked at the board and shook his head. "No breast implants for the day. Damn."

"You're such a perv!" Meredith laughed.

"Oh you know you like it."

Meredith laughed again and Derek spoke up. "He's been like this for… ever."

"So I've heard."

"Mer, escort us men to the coffee cart, will you?" Mark asked.

"As long as you're paying."

They walked over to the coffee cart and as soon as Mark payed for the coffees, he got paged away. Meredith and Derek sat on a small bench to drink their coffee.

"So what did you talk to Richard about?"

"Honestly… I was making sure you had the 25th off."

"The 25th? Whats the 25th? I'm sure its not your birthday…"

Meredith looked down. "My mom's coming to visit on the 25th."

"Oh and she wants to meet me?"

"Well, I haven't exactly told her about you." Meredith sighed.

"Oh, okay…."

"No, its not that I am ashamed of dating you or anything like that. Its just that… my mom and I don't have a very strong relationship, which you know, but she's… Ellis Grey. She's never my mom, just Ellis. And you have the perfect family Derek, you really do."

"But why didn't you tell her about me."

"She knows you could do better than me." Meredith looked down.

"Mer…"

"No, I told her I went on one date with you, and I told her who you were. She knew of you, of course. She told me you had an accomplished girlfriend and I told her that you had broken up with her. Then she went on to tell me that I most likely wouldn't make it in medicine and that I'm fooling you and myself thinking I can. You can do better than me…"

Tears were starting to well but she held them in. Derek led her to the closest on-call room and soothed her as she cried. "Meredith Grey, there is no way in this world I could do better than you. You're the love of my life and I never thought I could feel this way about someone. You consume my every thought and I have no doubt you will make it far in this career and in life. You're the most amazing, selfless, and gifted person I know. You're mom obviously doesn't know you. I'm going to meet her and we will show her that you are in fact better than me. She should worry about you getting better. I love you." Meredith slowly calmed down as Derek's pager rang through the small room. He looked at her and didn't want to leave.

"Go." She encouraged. "I'm fine."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Okay that chapter may not have been my best but I hope you like it after so long with no updates. Also, this computer doesn't have spell check or anything like that so I'm sorry for the errors but this isn't my computer. And I needed to get a few things done in the fic so I could continue on. The next update will be the dinner with Ellis and then I have a few ideas for the story that are going to make it much more interesting. Its now almost 1:30 in the morning and I'm exhausted so I'll try to update ASAP. And I still love REVIEWS!**


	19. Do What You Want

**Ugh I put this up last night but apparently, when you replace a chapter, it doesn't show as new. Haha. So now I'm re-posting :)**

The 9 days before Ellis came to visit went by extremely fast. Meredith was busy with schoolwork and Derek was even busier with work. They only saw each other for a couple hours 4 times that week.

Derek parked into Meredith's driveway and sighed nervously. This was the day he was going to meet Meredith's mother. Not only was he going to meet Meredith's mother but he was going to meet THE Ellis Grey. He got out of his car and walked into the house, briefly stopping at the door before entering. "Meredith?" He called out.

"I'm up here," she shouted back.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room, revealing Meredith struggling to zip up her dress. "Zip me?"

He smiled and quickly zipped her dress. His lips found her shoulder and he kissed it gently, then spun her around and looked her up and down. "You look amazing."

She smiled and returned the compliment.

A half hour later, they found themselves walking into a quiet Italian restaurant hand in hand. Richard and Adele arrived shortly after them.

"Where's Ellis?" asked Richard as he and Adele entered the restaurant only to find Meredith and Derek standing there alone. Right on cue, she entered the restaurant.

"Hello everyone," she said simply. "Sorry I was late; I got caught up in traffic," she explained as she hugged Richard and Adele. "You both look fantastic." She remarked as she walked a couple steps to reach Meredith and Derek. "Meredith," she acknowledged her daughter. "And hello Derek. I'm Ellis Grey," she extended her hand.

Derek smiled kindly at her. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Grey."

The hostess then came up and brought them to their table, but not before looking seductively at Derek and consequently, receiving a glare from Meredith.

"So Derek, how did you meet my daughter?" she asked, obviously pretending to be interested.

The waitress came and quickly took their orders. Meredith felt uncomfortable when there was innuendo behind her asking Derek what he needed. After she left, Ellis looked at Derek, waiting for his response.

"Oh well, she was one of my patient," he smiled. Meredith found his hand under the table and squeezed it, keeping hold after.

"You needed neurosurgery?" Ellis said loudly.

"No mom, no. Derek was acting as a physician because the hospital was short on them that night."

"Oh, okay. So Richard, how is the hospital going?"

"Well actually, I have something to share with all of you," Richard smiled as Adele squeezed his hand for support. "I'm going to transfer and be chief at Seattle Grace. We're leaving in 3 months"

"Congratulations!" Ellis exclaimed. "Seattle Grace is an amazing hospital."

"Yeah I'm happy. And Derek, you'll have a spot at the hospital whenever you choose to come. And Meredith, keep doing how well you are in school, and you can get into our internship."

"Thanks Richard," Meredith and Derek smiled.

"So Derek, are you going to join the Seattle Grace Hospital staff in a few months? Ellis asked.

He cleared his throat, clearly confused. "Uh I'm going to wait until Meredith gets out of Medical School," he smiled.

"What if she doesn't make it and you've wasted years by then?" The table grew silent.

"I very highly doubt that is possible. Meredith is an excellent student and at times, I'm pretty sure she knows more than me. She is going to make a fine surgeon someday. And even if she doesn't make it for some reason, I will not have been wasting my time because I'd have been with her the whole time," Derek smiled thinking about the future.

Ellis was about to speak up when Adele cut her off, "Meredith, you sure did get lucky there."

"I know," she smiled.

"Derek, I actually have a huge favor to ask you for the hospital," Richard stated. "Well, you know there is a convention in France."

"Yes."

"I would like you to represent the hospital along with Dr. Sloan, Dr. Malone, and Dr. Roberts," Richard smiled.

Derek paused as the rest of the table congratulated him, "Richard that would be an honor but isn't the conference a month long?"

"Yes," Richard said, confused.

"Well… Meredith…" Derek was clearly flustered.

"Derek, as a professional, Meredith will be here when you get back. You could learn a lot from this and it's the most sought after experience in this field," Ellis stated simply.

Meredith looked down, and then plastered a fake smile on her face. "I think you should go. I mean, I don't want to hold you back."

"Could I maybe get back to you with my answer, Richard?"

"Yes, of course. It begins in 3 weeks and we must notify them of who's going in 9 days, so you have until then."

"Thank you."

**_So what is Derek going to do?_**

**Oh and I know this is ridiculously short but I did finish it when I said I would, I just didn't have time to post it.**

** R&R!**


	20. Star Mile

**It's been a while, eh? Well I'm sorry about that. I didn't plan on writing on this ever again but I was sick in bed with only my blackberry to keep me company and came across my own fic. That mixed with the occasional email saying someone has added this story to their alert list or favorites, which made me feel slightly guilty for not updating, made me want to update. So yeah, sorry. I'm going to try to continue this story as much as possible but summer isn't for another month so I wouldn't expect many updates (if any) before then. And if I get a job or decide to take some summer courses at the nearby college, there might be less over the summer.**

**Another thing, I completely lost track of where I was going with this. Tell me if it sucks and I'll change it, I'm down for ideas.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, I'd know what was going to happen on tomorrow nights finale. That said, I only know what spoilers I could get a hold of.**

**Here goes nothing….**

* * *

The rest of dinner was decent, except for the few rude remarks Ellis made towards Derek, but Richard and Adele always cut in with another topic. Ellis received a call and left right as they were finishing up, saying she had important business to attend to. Richard and Adele left shortly after that, leaving Meredith and Derek alone outside the restaurant.

"Do you want to talk a walk," Derek asked softly. Meredith simply shook her head in response and began walking down the sidewalk. They walked silently for a minute, Derek having grabbed her hand somewhere in between. "You've been quiet," he stated.

"Yeah, I've..." she paused shortly and looked up at him, "I guess I've been thinking."

"Care to be more specific?" he sighed, wrapping an arm around her as they walked.

She leaned into him and sighed, "It's an amazing opportunity, you'll get to meet so many people that could help your career and really learn a lot."

"But being with you is an amazing opportunity as well," he smiled down at her.

She slowed down and turned to face him, grabbing his arms so he would stop. "That's… you know I love you: I love you for saying that, I love you for being you, I love you for loving me… the point is that we love each other."

"I hope you know this is only making me want to stay more," Derek interjected.

Meredith laughed slightly before continuing, "Shush and let me finish here. We're in love, you'll only be gone a month. It's not a big deal. People do it all the time… just promise not to find a girl with an accent to replace me and I trust you, I can only hope you trust me. We're fine, Derek. You should go. In fact, I'm making you go."

Derek suddenly got an amused face, "making me go?"

"Yes," she nodded sternly. "If you don't go… I- I won't have sex with you! Ha!" She giggled as Derek's face fell flat, but stopped when he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really now?" he asked as he pulled her closer, burying his head in her hair and kissing her neck softly, slowly moving down."

"Public, we're… in public, Derek!" She moaned softly as he hit her weak spot when he came up to her neck. She pulled herself together and gave him one hard kiss on the lips before gently shoving him away and grinning. "Really… no sex unless you go."

He sighed dramatically and began walking back towards the restaurant, "as clever as you think this whole 'no sex' policy is, I've got a few things you should know." He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Oh really now?" She giggled, causing him to smile.

"Yes, really. A… I can live without sex. B… You'll give in before long. And C… And I do believe this is the important one, winning argument… Sex, it's not what I care about in this relationship. I mean don't get me wrong, it's fantastic, mind-blowing, even, but it's not as important to me as everything else… like your tiny ineffectual fists, or the adorable way you ramble on and on, or the way you scrunch your nose up when you're frustrated, or your ratty Dartmouth t-shirt you always wear, and your hair…"

"My hair?" She interrupted with a laugh.

"Yes, your hair… it smells good, like some kind of flower," he smiled and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Lavender," she stated simply as he pulled back, "my hair smells like lavender." She laughed as he sniffed it and continued walking towards the restaurant.

Three days later, Derek was sitting at his place drinking a beer and reading a medical journal when he heard a knock at the door. He set down his beer and went to open the door, to find Meredith on the other side with a large brown bag in her hands. She shoved it at him and stated "you're going," before turning around and walking back to her car, leaving Derek standing in the doorway with a confused expression.

After watching her leave with nothing but a wave goodbye, he shut the door and walked back to his couch. Opening the bag, he was initially confused by the contents. As he pulled things out, he began to laugh. Inside was a large bottle of Meredith's lavender conditioner, a Dartmouth shirt that was larger than Meredith's, and a manila envelope with his name on it and a heart next to it. He smiled as he opened it and pictures of Meredith poured out, along with a letter. He decided to read the letter before opening the pictures.

_"Hey Derek! You're going to that medical conference. I got you everything you need: my lavender conditioner (which you better use), a Dartmouth t-shirt (okay so you can't fit mine so I washed that one as many times as possible and wore it to bed the past few nights. I'm pretty sure it even smells like me),"_

He did smell it and it smelled exactly like her.

_"and now pick up the pile of pictures."_

He picked them up and smiled at the top one, a candid shot of her and him at her house one night that he never knew was taken.

_"The top one is us one night, apparently Izzie took it or something. I don't know, Christina got it for me after telling me how dumb my plan was. And the next one is me in my 'ratty' Dartmouth shirt. Then there's one of me scrunching my nose (I tried my best to make it look real). Then there's… well, you're going to be without me so I figured this one might keep you company? Or maybe away from girls with accents? Either way, it's there if you, well, need it. Not that I'm the only thing you could. Look at but yeah, its there. See, I'm rambling! Well, I love you and you're probably wondering why I just left. There are a few reasons. A. Christina said I should shove it at you and leave. B. I'm a little nervous about that last picture… and the whole no sex thing wouldn't go well if I was there and you saw that. And C. there's still no sex until you agree. And Christina seems to think I won't last so as much as I'd like to spend time with you, my threat is on the line. I love you, Mer."_

He smiled as he set the letter down and put everything back in the envelope. He was going to France… and to his girlfriend's house.

**Yes? No? Love? Hate? You know I like reviews…**


	21. Please Help!

http:/madmencastingcall.

amctv.

com/browse/detail/VSRSD1/browse/detail/VSRSD1/

(it won't let me post a url) and it made me separate it... :( sorry, just PUT ALL THREE LINES TOGETHER!

So I know I gave up on fanfics long ago, but my friend Carly really needs help and it would be so amazing if you guys could take 5 seconds out of your day (preferably every day until September) to help make her dreams come true. She's also a major Grey's fan… she obviously deserves it. Thanks everyone! Sorry for abandoning you! Please spread the word and post this on facebook, myspace, tumblr or your fic! :)


End file.
